Footsteps
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Scott's little sister comes back to town, and he can't let her figure out his secret. But she knows he's hiding something, and he still has to protect without giving away he's a werewolf. Sucky summary i know, but please r&r this is my 1st teen wolf FF
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I LOVE TEEN WOLF! (Movie and show) So I kinda had to write a story for it. So please R&R, I wanna try and get 3-5 reviews before writing the 2nd chapter (which probably won't be up until after the season finale) And yeah, the story is named after the song by Lost in Kostko (Tyler Posey's band). Anyway I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1  
><em>"Here We Go"<em>

**Scott could hear the car a mile before it got to his dirveway. **The closer it got, he started to hear the radio playing music and his aunt tapping her fingers on the stearing wheel. And soon he could hear what they were saying. "You know this would be a easier change for you if you weren't so moody about it." His aunt said, but the person on the other end of the conversation didn't respond.

Scott's aunt was talking to his little sister, Bethany who he hadn't seen since last Christmas. When their parents got divorcied 4 years ago, she said she'd rather live with their dad. So after a long cusody battle, she got her wish. But he had to go overseas for work and Bethany wasn't able to go with him, so she was now moving in with Scott and their mom. Scott wasn't sure how he felt. Him and his sister use to be really close, now they were almost total strangers.

Scott's mom Melissa then walked to his door and tapped on the side of the door, since it was open. "Your little sister's here." She told him. "I know." He answered. "Come on, we have to go and help get her stuff." Melissa said before leaving to go downstairs. Scott didn't argue, he followed his mother down the steps.

Outside, his Aunt Cara was there holding one of Bethany's bags, while Bethany had a backpack on one shoulder and had her arms crossed. Bethany looked basically like a younger, girl verison of Scott. Tan skin, brown eyes, black hair. It was curly, like her mom's but she had it straightened. People also said she had her mom's nose, while Scott had his dad's. She had on a black sweatshirt zipped almost all the way, so you could see a yellow shirt under it. She also had a plaid black and yellow scarf on with skinny jeans and black converse. And she did not look happy. 'Here we go.' Scott thought.

Melissa and Aunt Cara said hello, shock hands and commented on how long it had been. Then Melissa turned to her daughter. "Hi, Bethany," She greeted her. "It's Boof." Her daughter commented back.

Scott's little sister was named after their grandma, who actually gave her the nickname Boof when she was four. Ever since she refused to be called by her real name. Melissa sighed. "I don't know why you still liked to be called that nickname." She said to Boof. "Dad has no problem with calling me it." Boof said back.

Scott and his Aunt Cara did not know what to say, so they just stood there awkwardly. "Please, don't start," Melissa warned her daughter. The two always seemed to disgaree, even when Boof was little. Scott knew he had to stop this before Boof made another comment. "Um, is there any other bags I can help with?" He asked his aunt. "Yeah in the trunk." She answered and lead him over. Scott grabbed two heavy bags with no problem.

"Well, someone's been working out since the last time we saw him." Aunt Cara commented. "Just been playing a lot of lacrosse." He said, not telling her he now had better abilites since he was biten and became a werewolf. He then walked back over to his mom and sister. "C'mon Boof, I'll help bring these to your room." He said.

Scott lead Boof upstairs while Melissa and Aunt Cara stayed outside to talk. "Here its, same as you left it. Sort of." Scott said when they got there. The walls were still painted pink and yellow from when they were kids. Boof's princess themed bed was replaced with one with a plain white headboard. All the furniture was white, the bearu, the desk, and the computer chair.

"I'll definatley be re-decorating this place." Boof said walking in slowly. "I'll help you if you want." Scott offered. Boof dumped her backpack on the ground sat down on the bed, which for now only had a matress. "Gee, thanks mom." She muttered.

"Boof, since you're gonna be staying here for awhile can you at least try and get along with Mom? It would be a lot easier for both you guys." Scott begged his little sister. "I know, it's just, sometimes she's like talking to a brick wall." Boof told Scott. "I know, I've lived with her longer then you have." Scott commented.

"Dad at least tried to care about what I had to say." Boof added. "Mom does, just things are pretty rough right now. She has a stressful job and stuff. And I know she doesn't really show it, but she did miss you." Said Scott. Boof looked over at Scott who was still standing in the doorway. She gave him a poundering look.

"Yeah I have to admit, I missed you guys. Espically you." Boof finally admitted. "I missed you too." Said Scott. Then, somewhat awkwardly Boof walked over and gave Scott a hug. He didn't care, he hugged her back. "C'mon, we better get the rest of your stuff." Scott told Boof and they both went back downstairs.

Scott wasn't sure how things were going go now that Boof was back living with him and his mom. But he knew one thing was for sure; she couldn't find out about his secret. It would be too dangerous for her. If she ever did find out, he wouldn't be able to protect her. But they use to tell each other everything, and she knew when he was lying to her. How would he keep a secret this big from her?


	2. Chapter 2

**More then 5 reviews, and everyone said they liked my story. So here's Ch. 2! Once again 3-5 reviews and then I'll start Ch. 3. And here's some answers to questions you guys asked. Boof is named after the girl who has a crush on Scott in the Teen Wolf movie. The story takes place a few weeks after whatever happens in the season finale. And Boof isn't suppose to be stuck up. I didn't mean to for her to seem like that. She's just suppose to have an attitude cause she's unhappy right now, and she's a teenage girl. Anyway on with the story! **

Chapter 2  
><em>"I Taught You How To Cuss..."<em>

"Boof, hurry up! Stiles is honking his horn!" Scott called up the stairs to his sister, the queen of sleeping in. Not only did she press the snooze button a couple of times, she spent a good while in the shower and was still getting ready. Scott didn't remember her taking this long in the morning when she was ten. Stiles was outside in his jeep, where he had been waiting for three minutes, and he was getting a little impatient.

"Just tell him to wait up for me I'll be done in a minute!" Boof called from her bathroom. Scott sighed, said goodbye to Melissa then outside into Stiles jeep. Stiles was tapping his hand on the wheel quickly and when he saw Scott he raised his arm as if the say, "What the hell?" Scott just got in and shut the door.

"Finally decied to just ditch your sis?" Stiles asked Scott. "No, she's coming in a minute. She's just getting ready." Scott answered buckling his seat belt.

"Great. You know if she's gonna do this every morning you two can just go back to riding your bikes." Stiles warned Scott.

"She's not I'll tell her to hurry up tomorrow." Scott informed Stiles. Scott wasn't gonna deal with Stiles complaining about Boof now that she was back. Stiles never really liked her cause she use to be a tag-along and follow them around whenever Stiles came over. And most of the time Scott was a nice big brother and let her hang out with them, which bothered Stiles. Mainly because she use to have a crush on him when they were kids.

Just then, Boof came down the steps. She had her hair straightened again, flowing down her shoulders and her side bangs blowing in the wind. Her makeup was noticeable, but she wasn't wearing too much of it. Scott and Melissa would both kill her if she did. Today she had on a plain white shirt under a leather jacket, skinny jeans and short black boots. She had small hoop earrings in her first hole and black dots in her second ones. Her backpack was back on her shoulders, and her arms were crossed to stay warm.

"Woah. Hey you don't think she still has a crush on me does she?" Stiles asked Scott. "Dude shut the hell up that's my younger sister!" Scott warned him. "Hey, I was just kidding calm down." Stiles said. Boof climbed into the back seat and slammed the door to make sure it was shut.

"Um, Boof, you remember Stiles right?" Scott asked her. "Yeah, he taught me what a bitch was." She answered. Boof was refering to the time when she was nine and wanted to prove she was older by swearing. So she called Stiles a bitch cause it was one of the few swear words she knew at the time. He just laughed and told her that it meant female dog and that you couldn't call a guy that. Boof later got in trouble for calling the neighbor's dog one.

Stiles laughed. "Hey, I remember that." He said. Boof smiled, at least now he was warming up to her.

"So are we gonna leave for school or what?" Boof asked. "Did you get something to eat?" Scott asked her knowing their mom wouldn't be happy if Boof didn't have something for breakfast. Boof went into her bag pulling out a cocolate-covered cereal bar and a 8 oz can of Red Bull showing them to Scott.

"Hey got any spear Red Bull?" Stiles asked Boof. "Just drive, Stiles." Scott told him. "Alright then." Stiles said putting the car into gear and drving off.

The rest of the car ride was slient, minus Boof taking bites of her cereal bar and sips of her Red Bull which were pretty quiet. Stiles soon pulled up to Beacon Hills High and the three piled out. Boof looked up at the school, wondering if she would wanna go here or not.

It looked like a boring, brick, normal high school. It would probably be the same on the inside. And every school had stupid drama and gossip that was not needed. And worse of all, all her friends who still hadn't talked to her since she left wouldn't be here to help her though it. But there was Scott. And Stiles, possibly.

Scott stood next to his little sister. "Got your schdule?" He double-checked. "Yes, mom." Boof joked.

"Need help finding your way to class?" Scott asked trying to be a helpful older brother.

"Nah, I think I'll get lost."

Scott sighed. "Boof..."

"I'm kidding Scott, sheesh. I just don't want my older brother hanging over me like a gaurd dog. But if I need help I'll text you."Boof said.

"Ok, good. See you at lunch." Scott said. "Kay bye." Said Boof and began walking up the steps, ready to face whatever Beacon Hill High students were going to throw her way. Scott kept an eye on her until Stiles lightly slapped him on the arm to get his attention. "What?"

"How much does she know?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Nothing, and that's the way it's gonna stay." Scott answered.

"You mean, you're not telling her?"

"Yes, it would be too much for her to handle. Besides it's safer for her that way." Scott explained. "Well how well do think do you think this is gonna go?" Asked Stiles. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know. How about every other person you tried to keep this from found out? Jackson, Allison..." Stiles reminded Scott.

"Those were all accidents, I'm gonna be more careful this time. Just trust me on this, Stiles."

"No, trust me Scott. She's gonna find out." Stiles said putting his hand on Scott shoulder, probably to try and get that through Scott's head. "No, Stiles. She won't." Scott said and left before Stiles could say something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-da, Ch 3. I waited until the Season Finale to start it, since it's suppose to be a few weeks after it and I want it to be like it. Once again 3-5 reviews then I'll start the next chapter. Hope you like it, **

Chapter 3  
>"...It Seems You're Not Alone..."<p>

Scott had lacrosse pratice after school, so Boof stayed after with him to sit on the bleachers and get a head start on her homework. Her first day wasn't anything special. She met her new teachers, got her new textbooks, tried to catch up on what everyone else was doing in class, and a few people did go out of their way to say 'hey' to her, but that was basically it. 'This school is more dull then my last one.' She thought to herself.

Now that he was co-captian, Scott never got a chance to catch his breath. He was always on the field, running, doing drills, not that he ever lost his strength. He saw Boof watching him a couple of times. She gave looks like she couldn't believe it was really him playing. When Scott finally got a break he was about go up and talk to her when Jackson stopped him.

"Do you know who that new girl is?" He asked Scott. Wow, Jackson would jump at the oppurtinuty to get to know the new girl.

"Yeah she's kinda my sister." Scott told him. There was no way in hell he was gonna let Jackson get a piece of Boof. Not that Boof would go for a guy like him, at least Scott hoped she wouldn't.

"Woah, hard to believe you're related to something that good-looking," Jackson commented.

"If you try hitting on her, you're dead." Scott threatned him.

"You're forgetting, Scott, that I'm like you now." Jackson reminded Scott. The night Derek killed his uncle and became the alpha, he gave Jackson the bite, making him the new beta.

"That doesn't mean you're any better, stronger, or more powerful then me." Scott told Jackson then pushed him to the ground. He could feel himself getting angry, his pulse raising. He was luckly able to calm down before he could do anything else, like change. But before he did he told Jackson, "My little sister, is off limits to you."

Scott looked up at the bleachers, to see Boof watching him. She saw the whole thing. She gave Scott a puzzled look, but before either one of them could do anything else the coach blew his whistle and Scott had to be back on the field.

* * *

><p>When practice ended, Scott and Boof walked home from school. "I didn't know you were that good at lacrosse." Boof said to Scott.<p>

"Well, I've been practicing a lot, as you could see." Scott answered, not knowing what else to say.

"I just remember you being pretty clumsy when we were younger. You were always a bench warmer on your soccer team." She reminded Scott.

"Guess lacrosse is more my sport."

"You also didn't need your inhaler at all."

"Yeah I stopped having asthma attacks."

"What? You've been having asthma attacks since you were like, seven. You use to need your inhaler around all the time."

"Well, people can stop having them. It happens." Scott said hoping to end the subject. When they got home Boof went into the kitchen to get something to eat while Scott went upstiars to his room. But the closer he got the more it felt like someone else was there. He slowly opened the door, and looked around. In the corner was Derek, who scared the hell out of Scott.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"Looks you have someone knew in the family." Derek stated.

"It's just my younger sister." Scott told him.

"She better not know anything..."

"She doesn't!" Scott interupted Derek.

"And that's the way it's gonna stay. Anyway that's not what I came here to tell you. There's a new problem."

"What?"

"The Argents are not the only group of hunters. There's more that know about us."

"So what does that mean?"

"What it means is that they're coming to town to take the Argents' place. So you're not only gonna have to hide from your family, you have the hide from them. The Argents are nothing compared to them." Derek explained to Scott.

Scott sighed. "Great."

"Yeah, so watch it." Derek said as a final warning to climbed out the window. Scott put his hands over his face and fell onto his bed. He thought he was done with all this hiding from wolf hunters crap. Now he just had to deal with it all over again. Not only that, he had to hide the fact he was a werewolf from his sister too.

"Scott!" Boof called for him.

"What?" He called back. He could hear climbing up the stairs then down the hall to his room. She stopped at his door.

"Thought I heard voices." She said.

"Um, that was just me on the phone with Stiles." Scott lied, hoping Boof couldn't tell. Even if she did, she pushed it aside.

"Whatever, I need help with bio homework."

"I'm not the person you should asking for homework help."

Boof gave the same look she use to give people when she didn't get her way when she was younger. Scott thought she was over this, but he guessed she wasn't. But since it had to do with homework, he gave in.

"Fine what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>"Now I Can't Get Laid..."<p>

The next day started off the same. Boof slept in again, not as late as before though thanks to Scott. Stiles gave them a ride, then at school they went their seprate ways. What Boof didn't know was that like Allison did when she first came here, she was grabbing people's attention.

At one point during classes she was stopped by Pamela, the Lydia of the ninth grade. She had blonde hair that always un-frzzy and smooth and skin that was always pimple free. Clothes were all designer-labels, lots of makeup on, you know the type.

"So, you're new here, right?" She asked Boof while she was at her locker. Boof knew she just some cliquely girl, and didn't really wanna deal with her, too much drama.

"No, I was just invisable until now." Boof said hoping she would leave. But she didn't, she just laughed.

"Sarcasim, cute. So you're...Bethany right?"

"I go by Boof."

"You go by the french word for beef?" Pamela asked.

"Um...I guess. I'm taking Spainish."

"Huh, you're funny. I think we're in World History together, you're last name is McCall, right?"

"Am I being interviewed or something?" Boof asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you were related to the co-captian of the lacrosse team. I think his name is...Sam."

"It's Scott, actually. And he's kind of my older brother."

"Really? Cool, do you think you could put in a good word for me?" Pamela asked. Boof couldn't believe it. Actually she could a little bit. It was typical. This girl was just trying to be her friend to get to her brother. Just then as if by luck, the bell rang for class.

"I better go, and I'm pretty sure he already has a girlfriend, so you're out of luck there." Boof said, shuting her locker door and walking off to class, hoping Scott did have a girlfriend.

After lacorsse, Boof told Scott she was gonna go to the hardware store to get some paint for her room. So he dropped her off there then went on his own way home. On the whay there, his phone with a text from Allison. He smiled before he even read it. _'Where r u? :)' _Scott quickly replied, _'On my way home, meet me there ;)' _.

When Scott got to his house, Allison's car was already there, and she was standing beside waiting for him.

"You're speedy aren't you?" He greeted her with a grin. Allison smiled back. He then walked over and gave her a hello kiss.

"Wanna go inside?" He asked her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course." She answered. Scott then lead her inside, and up to his bedroom. They sat down on Scott's bed, holding hands. Scott was so releaved when him and Allison got back together. When she broke up with him, it felt like someone hit him in the chest a good fifty times with a crowbar. And thinking Allison hated him didn't help it either. But at the dance, when he kissed her again, everything felt right. Like they were meant to be.

"So...did you hear about the new hunters coming?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah my dad told me last night."

"Do you know anything about them?" Scott wanted to get as much information about them as could before they came, he he could keep an eye out. Just another thing as his endless list of things to do. Right up there with keep Jackson away from Boof and not let Boof know he's a werewolf.

"Not much. But I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to be with you." Allison then began to kiss Scott, and he did back. They slowly went from sitting on the bed, to lying down on it. Next thing Scott knew, Allison was taking his shirt off. But he didn't stop her. He was too into the moment. Scott was about to take Allison's shirt off, when he heard somebody clearing their thoart.

Scott and Allison both looked up to see Boof watching from doorway. She had her arms crossed, and Scott couldn't tell from her faciel expression what she was thinking.

"Um, Boof..." Scott started to say.

"No it's fine, carry on. I'll be on my way. I just think you should shut the door. It muffles out the noise for me." Boof told him. Scott sighed. He should've heard Boof coming inside. And he shouldn't have tried to go so far with Allison, all Boof was doing was picking up some paint.

"Um, Allison, this is Boof. My little sister, remember how told you she was going to be living with us again?"

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you, Boof." Allison said to Boof sitting up as Scott picked his shirt up off of the ground and put it back on.

"Pleasure's all mine." Boof answered.

"Well, I should go home now. See you tomorrow Scott." Allison said kissing Scott then leaving the room. Boof moved out of the doorway to let her out.

"Um, bye Boof." Allison said.

"Come again. I promise I won't be the sneaky little sister next time." Boof assured her.

"Alright." Allison said then left out the door. Scott looked over at Boof.

"Thanks a lot, Boof!" He said to her.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know you'd be entertaining your girlfriend? I don't think Mom would approve of that."

"You better not tell her..."

"Relax, I wasn't even planning on it. I don't really care what you do with Allison. Just be more careful next time." Boof said then walked off to her room. Scott sighed. She was right. He would have to be more careful. If he couldn't even makeout with his girlfriend without Boof catching him, how was he gonna hide the fact that he was a werewolf?

**That was Ch. 4, hope everyone liked it. That was a pretty awkard way to introduce Boof. Also should I keep Pamela in? Please review, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just warning everyone right now, this chapter isn't very good. But please review anyway. Yes, again 3-5 reviews before I start writing the next chapter. It'll probably be about Scott's next full moon. Any ideas about what should happen (Besides Boof finding out, that probably won't happen for awhile). Anyway, here's Chapter 5**

Chapter 5  
>"...Watch Your Back..."<p>

The next day after school Scott was once again walking home with Boof. It was all pretty normal. They were talking, catching up. But then Scott sensed that someone else was there. It felt like...someone was watching them. At one point Boof and Scott had to wait to cross a sidewalk and let cars go by, Scott a little bit past his shoulder.

He was right. Somebody was watching them. But not really them, just him. They were too far away in the shadows from some trees for him to see much. But from what he could tell by their build, they were big. Probably buff. Scott didn't have to second guess that it was the new hunter.

Scott couldn't help but let a chill go up his spine. If Boof noticed them too, she would know something was up. Why was it so hard to keep this secret from her? Boof looked up at Scott.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah why?"

"You just...have this, weird look in your eyes." Boof explained to him.

"Oh, no I'm fine, just... daydreaming I guess."

"Daydreaming?" She knew he was bluffing. This wasn't working out.

"Well, not really daydreaming. Just thinking about stuff." Hopefully she would believe him on this one, because it was pretty much the truth.

"Alright...well it's ok to cross now." As they did, Scott made up his mind that he couldn't handle the new hunters on his own. He needed help.

* * *

><p>Scott didn't wanna go to Derek for help just yet, and there was no way in hell he was going to turn to Jackson. There was only one person he could think of that could possibly help him.<p>

After dinner, Scott told his mom and Boof he was going for walk, and after Boof interagated him on why he wanted to take a walk, he went on his way. He made it there in a few miniutes and quietly knocked on the door. Allison answered it.

"Scott, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Allison. I kinda need to talk to your dad about something." Scott explained. Allison looked at him a little puzzled for a minute, but then let him in and called for her dad. Chris staggered out of the living room with a wine glass in his hand.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My words exactley." Allison commented.

"Um hi, Mr. Argent. I was hoping I could talk to you about something kinda important." Scott explained to him. Chris looked at him as if he knew what he was talking about. He made a weird sigh. Scott couldn't tell if it meant he was annoyed or he knew this was coming.

"Alright, come over here." Chris said to Scott. Allison let them go off on their own and Scott followed her Dad into the living room. He had a fire going, a laptop on the coffee table, and paperwork around it.

"Is this for your new job?" Scott asked.

"Sort of," Chris answered. "Why did you come here tonight, Scott."

"Well, you know about the new hunters coming here right?"

"Of course."

"Can you give me some information about them, so I know what to look out for?"

"Well, I can't say much to you. But they have more dangerous weapons, their more seriousiness, and more of threat to you then me and my sister were." Chris informed Scott.

"Well, I was kinda hoping if you could help me, you know, keep out of their radar. I know this may sound weird of me to ask that, but I figured since you're a hunter you would know some secrets or something." Scott explained. Chris looked into his wine glass and swivled his drink around in his glass. He didn't answer for awhile. Scott knew this couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but I can't help you. You're gonna need to do this on your own." Chris finally said to him.

"But... I can't! It's too much, and I'm also trying to keep my secret from my little sister or else she'll be in danger too!" Scott told him. He couldn't say no, he just couldn't.

"I really wish I could help. Really, but this isn't my place to get into. You're going to need ask Derek for help, he's the new alpha now." Scott didn't want to ask Derek for help, that's why he came here. But he knew he couldn't fight back anymore. Chris made it clear he wasn't gonna be a help to Scott in any way.

"Fine, I understand. Sorry to bother you." Scott then turned around to leave, but Chris had one last thing to say.

"And about your little sister. If you want her to be in less danger, you should probably stay away from her Saturday night. That's the full moon."

Scott's stomach dropped. He forgot all about the full moon. And Saturday was only a few days away. He knew he was gonna have Boof stay away from him. She could find out or worse, he could hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it's been so long everybody. It's been busy, I got a new computer. Anyway, I start school next week. High school! :O so I'll probably be busy once I start. But don't worry, I'll still post chapters, just not as speedy as I use to. **

Chapter 6  
>"Two-Faced…"<p>

That night, Scott had nightmares of him hurting Boof in one way or another. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to keep himself from her Saturday. Stiles was already gonna help him, but what about Boof?

The next day at school Scott caught Allison at her locker. He took a deep breath. He was gonna feel so stupid asking this question, but it was the only thing he could think of. He finally walked up to Allison.

"Hey." He greeted her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey." She said back. Now that he had her attention, he couldn't back out now.

"So, I kinda feel like you and Boof didn't get off on the right foot…" He started.

"I agree." Allison said cutting him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this may sound stupid but, I want you two to get along, since you're my girlfriend and she's my sister. So maybe, this Saturday you two can do something? You know like, together?" He suggested.

"Does this have anything to do with the full moon Saturday night?" Allison asked him.

"Well yeah. I just wanna keep myself from hurting her. And stop her from finding out."

"It's fine I'll do it. But does Boof know?"

"Um, not yet."

"Well you better let her know."

"Oh yeah. Right."

So after that Scott searched the hall for Boof, he found her talking to some guy. And since the full moon was coming his senses were acting up, he could hear what they were saying.

"So this is your first week here?" The boy asked her, his hand in his pocket. The stance almost every guy did when he was trying to seem chill to impress a girl.

"Um, yeah." Boof answered nodding her head. She was holding her book to one side of her chest. She wasn't smiling or anything. Scott couldn't tell if she was flirting back. 'She better not.' Scott couldn't help but think.

"Cool, cool. So do you know your way around yet?" Hand-in-pocket asked.

"Somewhat."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't mind having a tour guide?" The guy suggested. Before Scott knew what he was doing, he walked over to the two of them. He stood next to Boof.

"She already does," He said to the boy firmly. He then got a puzzled look on his face.

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" He asked Boof.

"Ew! No, he's my older brother, and he was just leaving." Boof told the boy while elbowing Scott in the ribs, trying to get him to go away.

"Don't bother, I will." Hand-in-pocket boy said and slowly began to walk away. Boof opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it after seeing there wasn't a point. She then got a angry look on her face, then turned around to face Scott and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him, not caring that a few people in the halls stopped and stared at them. "That guy was flirting with me."

"He's not your type."

"How do you know my type?"

"I just do. The boy was probably a jerk, probably end up hurting you." Scott told Boof, his voice deep and without much emotion.

"Ok Scott, what the hell is your deal? You've been acting weird ever since I moved back in with you and me. This isn't you." Boof told him.

"Sorry," Scott said, finally starting to calm down. "I just need you to do me a favor."

"I'm not in the mood for doing you a favor right now."

"C'mon, I just want you and Allison to get to know each other better. The way you met was kinda bad. Just, hang out with her this Saturday night."  
>"You're girlfriend? No way. Why would you even ask me to do that? Just, leave me alone until you go back to normal again." Said Boof and began to walk off.<p>

"Boof, get back here…" Scott called but she didn't listen. Stiles came over and stood next to Scott, watching Boof walk off with him.

"Did you ask?" He asked Scott since he knew all about Scott trying to get Allison and Boof to hang out.

"Yep." Scott answered.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"She's mad at me." Scott informed Stiles.

"Let me try." Stiles suggested.

"What? No." Scott replied.

"No, I know what I'm doing." Stiles said and began following Boof. Scott called his name but he didn't listen, Stiles was finally able to catch up with Boof.  
>"Hey," He greeted trying to get her attention. Boof glanced at him but kept walking.<p>

"Hey. When you see my brother be sure to tell him he's a douche bag." She ordered Stiles.

"Sure, no problem. Anyway, I know how he asked you to hang out with Allison. And I think you should do it. I mean Allison is a nice girl." Stiles said rambling and searching for words. Boof then stopped walking and faced Stiles.

'Scott put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Well…yes. But c'mon. I mean if you want I have something to do but later, I could meet up with you guys." Stiles offered. Boof looked at him for a few moments, then sighed.

"You know what maybe I'll do it. It'll give me something to do Saturday night, and that sounds pathetic."

"No worries, Scott has spent plenty of Saturday nights at home." Stiles told Boof, making her smile a little bit.

"Well I'll see you later." She said.

"Yeah, see ya." Stiles answered and Boof began to walk off. Scott let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't too happy about Stiles almost trying to hit on his sister, but at least she would be away from him Saturday night. Now came the hard part. Keeping himself calm until then and not changing into a wolf when the full moon came out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>"Another Cold One Tonight…"<p>

On Saturday around six, Allison showed up at Scott and Boof's house to pick Boof up. Boof wasn't too dressed up, but not dressed down. Just normal for her really. A t-shirt, jeans, her leather jacket she wore nearly every day, and converse. The leather jacket looked familiar. Scott later found out that it use to be their dad's, he wondered if she wore it cause she missed him or out of rebellion for having to live with Scott and Melissa.

Allison rang the doorbell and Boof answered. "Hey," Allison said pretty quietly.

"Hey," Boof answered back. The night was already starting off awkward. "So…what exactly do you wanna do?"

"Um…go see a movie?" Allison suggested. Sounded good to Boof. She had some money in her pocket and it didn't require too much talking to one another.

"Sounds good to me." Boof answered. She then stepped outside and shut the door. But as she looked past Allison's shoulder, she saw a jeep coming up. She let out a sigh of relief to herself in her mind. Stiles. He got out and casually walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Stiles," Allison greeted him.

"Hey, so what are you two lovely ladies planning to do tonight?" He asked.

"Going to see a movie. Wanna come?" Boof offered. Maybe if Stiles came, it wouldn't be as awkward and she'd have an easier time talking to Allison.

"Um…I wish I could but me and Scott already has plans." Stiles answered.

"Really? I'm pretty sure he's not home right now." Boof told him.

"Oh well he just texted me saying he's in his room right now." Stiles said. Boof paused for a minute. She hadn't seen Scott all day. She even checked his room earlier and she wasn't there. If he went out, how did he come back without her noticing?

"Oh."

"Well, we should get going, see you later Stiles." Allison said, and her and Boof started walking towards Allison's car.

"Yeah see ya; I'm just gonna…let myself in." He said opened the door and went inside. Boof and Allison got into their seats, shut their doors and buckled up.

"Hey Allison…have you seen Scott at all today?" Boof asked before Allison started up the car.

"Um…no."

"I haven't seen him once today." Boof informed Allison.

"Probably just been busy." Allison said trying to end it. Boof let it go after that, but she couldn't help but feel like not only Scott was now hiding something from her, but Stiles and Allison were too. And they were all keeping the same secret…

* * *

><p>A while later, Stiles had come up something to keep Scott from changing that would hopefully work. He got him chained up to the bar in his closet. Scott went along with it at first, but now, he wanted out. Stiles knew it was just to full moon, but now Scott was getting upset. He was banging on the door pretty hard. Stiles but a chair up and was sitting against it, but he didn't know how long it would last.<p>

"I hate you…" Scott said in a low voice, but it was loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"It's just the full moon making you say that." Stiles informed him.

"No it's not…I mean it. I hate you…for having a crush on Boof." Scott said, his voice muffled from the door being in his way.

Stiles searched for words. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do!" Stiles could hear the chains clanging together as Scott tried to break out of them. "You like her, and you know it! You even almost hit on her the other day. If you try it again, I swear," Scott then stopped whatever he was gonna say next there. Stiles could then hear the chains jingling again. Scott yelled again, this time, his tone changed from anger to fear, "Stiles help me!"

Scott began to scream. Oh no, Stiles knew the anger was enough to make Scott change, full moon or no full moon. Stiles jumped up from off the ground, move the chair out of the way and opened the door. Scott's hand were above his hand, caught up in the chains, but Stiles could see his claws coming out. His eyes were the golden color they became when he transformed, and his fangs were starting to show. Stiles didn't know what to do, it was already too late, he was becoming the wolf.

"Scott…just, just think of Allison." Stiles told Scott, but he couldn't hear him. Scott soon became strong enough to break the chains, Stiles jumped out of the way onto Scott's bed before he could get hurt. Scott broke fear, then leaped across the room then out the window, fully wolfed out. After a few seconds later Stiles ran to the window, Scott was already out of sight.

"Oh hell no, this can't be good," Stiles exclaimed then ran downstairs towards his jeep.

* * *

><p>The movie Boof and Allison went to see was stupid, short, and had bad acting. But it gave them something to laugh about on the way home. The two of them even forgot about the awkwardness between and even felt like they were becoming friends.<p>

At one point Allison had to stop for a stop sign, but they two kept chatting. When all of a sudden, there was a bang on the roof, startling both of them. Boof looked out her to window to see what it could have been. She saw something running into some woods near the road. It looked like some kind of animal, but at the same time, a human.

"What the hell was that?" She said barely above a whisper. Allison knew what it was, but she couldn't let Boof know.

"It was…probably just a mountain lion." She lied. Boof was too freaked out say she knew it wasn't, but if it wasn't a mountain lion, what the hell was it?

* * *

><p>Stiles drove on so many roads looking for Scott. When he finally found him, he was in the middle of the road, but in human form. Stiles slammed on the breaks. He motioned for Scott to get inside, and Scott slowly slugged in.<p>

'What the hell happened?" Stiles asked.

"I ran around for awhile, then Derek caught me, again. And got me to change back into human form, again. He yelled at me, said the new hunters could've found me. Then he let me go, then went off to find Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah he's a wolf now, this is his first full moon. But Stiles, there's something else."

"Oh dandy, what now?"

"At one point, I jumped over a car, I'm pretty sure it was Allison's."

"And…"

"Boof was in the car, she could've saw me,"

**This chapter is pretty late, blame high school. Please review, I know it wasn't very good but I hope everyone liked it anyway. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>"Watch Your Back"<p>

"I'm telling you Scott, I know what I saw!" Boof yelled at her brother as she climbed into the back of Stile's jeep. When Scott came home Saturday night, Boof told him about what she saw in Allison's car, but he didn't believe her. Since then they've been arguing about it.

"Technically, no you don't." Scott said as he sat down in the passenger seat up front. Stiles looked back and forth as the two fought.

"Well, I know it wasn't a mountain lion like you're trying to convince me it was." Boof came back with it.

"So what was it? A monster like you think?"

"I never said it was a monster! I said it didn't look like an animal or human, there's a difference. "

"Um, everything ok between you two?" Stiles asked joining in.

"Dandy, just drive." Boof mumbled sitting back. So then Stiles started the car and drove. Nobody talked the rest of the way. When they pulled up to school Boof got out, slammed the door and walked inside without a word.

"I'm guessing she's still not happy with you." Stiles said.

"She's such a stubborn, spoiled brat sometimes." Scott complained, but he only half meant it.

"Maybe you should just tell her, man." Said Stiles.

"No, I can't."

"Well at this rate she's gonna find out on her own."

"No, cause starting now, I'm gonna try harder to keep it from her, she's not gonna find out, she can't."

* * *

><p>Later on that day Scott got a text from 'Meet me at my house after your practice', and Scott knew it had to be important. And since Boof was ignoring him anyway she didn't watch him practice like usually, she just walked home without him. So that wasn't a problem.<p>

"Do you really think you should be doing this?" Stiles asked him as Scott got changed after taking a shower.

"I have to, he's the alpha." Scott answered.

"Want me to…keep an eye on Boof for you?" Stiles asked.

"I'd rather you not right now," Said Scott.

"Right." Said Stiles. Guess Scott was still touchy about the whole Stiles having the hotts for his little sister. "Look, I'm not gonna hot on her or anything, I figured I could just keep an eye on her since, you know you wanna keep her safe."

"I think she wants to be left alone right now." Scott said ending it.

"Fine." Stiles said. Scott then shut his locker, swung his backpack on his shoulder and began to leaves. "Scott…" Stiles started. Scott turned around.  
>"You worry about your little sister being safe, maybe you should start worrying about yourself."<p>

"Alright Stiles." Scott said and walked away. Deep down he knew Stiles was right.

* * *

><p>Scott walked into the woods to Derek's house. He was waiting on what was left of his front porch. When he saw Scott he stepped down and began to walk over.<p>

"I need to talk to you." Derek said.

"About what?"

"First off, you may not remember this last night, but I saved you and Jackson's asses. The two of you ran into each other. Nearly got into a fight and almost got caught by some of the new hunters. If it wasn't for me, you two would be buried under a spiral right now." Derek explained.

"I'm sorry." Scott didn't know what else to say.

"This is only your 3rd full moon, but you gotta be more careful, Scott! You gotta help me train Jackson, and there's more."

"What?"

"Since I'm the alpha now, I become stronger with a bigger pack. But that doesn't need I don't need help anymore. The hunters are on my tail more then you and Jackson's, since you're just betas. But, if I have a bigger pack, it's easier for me to take them down."

"Which means?"

"Once Jackson gets an idea of what he's doing, I'm gonna start retreating more people into the pack s new betas. And I know you may not like this…but your little sister is first on the list..."

**Bum bum bum! Cliff-hanger, cause I'm evil. SUPER SORRY this took so long. Life is busy. Also I have a poll for the story up on my profile, vote please! Thanks, review for more sooner! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, another chapter, and it came faster this time! lol enjoy :) **

Chapter 9

"…_growing up…"_

"…_I'm gonna start retreating more people into the pack as new betas. And I know you may not like this…but your little sister is first on the list…" _

"Boof? You're not getting anywhere near her!" Scott yelled at Derek. The thought of him biting his Boof, turning her into some monster or worse case scenario-killing her- was enough to make Scott change right here and attack Derek.

"Not yet at least, I'll wait a few months, probably until her next birthday." Said Derek.

"No you're not, if you even touch her, I swear…"

"Relax Scott," Derek said as if this was a normal every day conversation.

"Thought you didn't even want me telling her." Scott reminded Derek.

"That was before, but so far you're doing a bad job of hiding it from her. And since she'll find out by the rate you're going, might as well make her handy. Either I can tell her, or you can."

"No, just stay away from her!" Scott yelled, then punched a tree. Some bark a little bit of wood came off. There was now some claw marks on the wood left on the tree. A normal person would be shocked, but Derek had the same somewhat angry facial expression he always had on. Scott breathed deeply for a few moments to calm down.

"Leave us alone, she's just a kid." Scott warned Derek.

"You are too." Said Derek.

Scott began to walk, he didn't care if Derek was the alpha or not, he had enough of this. No matter what Boof wouldn't find out about the werewolves, let alone become one. Derek wasn't getting anywhere near her. And neither was the new hunters, or Jackson…or even Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles was driving home in his jeep, trying not to think about Scott or Boof. But what Scott said from the other night kept ringing in his ear.<p>

"_I hate you…for having a crush on my sister."_

Stiles kept telling himself Scott didn't really mean it. It was just the full moon getting to him, making him think and say things. But he knew that somewhere deep down…Scott did mean it, and the werewolf in him was letting it out. He may not hate Stiles, but he sure as hell wasn't happy that Stiles was starting to get a crush on Boof.

Stiles didn't really even know why himself why he was starting to like Boof. He use to think she was brat. When they were kids, she was kind of a tomboy. She always wore her hair up in a ponytail and sometimes even wore Scott's old shirts. Whenever Stiles came over she would follow him and Scott around no matter what they were doing. One time she tried to prove she could spit good and it landed on Stiles' shoe. Scott went over Stiles house more after that.

But for some reason, when Boof came out on her first day back, Stiles felt something. She obviously grew up and matured (in more then one way) and she over her tomboy ways. And something just clicked in Stiles.

It wasn't like he totally forgot about Lydia. He still scared and worried about her getting better. But for something reason, there was something he saw in Boof he hadn't before. It confused the hell out of him, since he didn't even know what it was.

Just as Stiles was driving and thinking about Boof, she showed up in his rearview mirror. He saw her sitting on the edge of a sidewalk, her arms folded and her head facing the ground. She had put her hair into a braid since this morning, some strands hung loose, but it looked nice.

Stiles stopped the car. Boof looked up. When she noticed it was Stiles' jeep she looked back down. Stiles capitulated weather or not he should get out of the car or not. Scott warned him about going near Boof and would probably rip his head off if he did, but Boof looked like she needed some company.

So he figured "What the hell?" and got out and shut the door. Boof probably heard him walking over to her but she didn't look up. Stiles finally approached her.

"You ok?" He asked, Boof didn't look up. Not giving up, Stiles sat down next to Boof and copied her. He stayed that way for a few minutes. "Well, isn't this fun?" He said to break the awkward silence. He look over at Boof, who was somewhat smiling. That was start.

"Were you planning on going home?" Stiles asked her.

"Eventually." Boof answered.

"Well, wanna ride?" Stiles asked. Boof finally looked at him. She didn't say anything for a few moments. She then sighed then began walk towards the car. Stiles followed her.

The two climbed in, Stiles started the car. Neither one of them knew what to say, so there wasn't any talking. Stiles just kept his eye on the road while Boof stared out her window. But both of them hated the awkward silence. Stiles finally turned on the radio. _Words I Never Said _by Lupe Fiasco was playing. Both liked the song, but still neither one of them said a word.

The jeep finally pulled up to Scott and Boof's house. Boof didn't get out right away, she just sat there.

"Boof you ok?" Stiles asked. She finally looked over at him.

"Why doesn't Scott believe me?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Was the only thing Stiles could think of saying. Scott did believe her, he just didn't want her to know what she actually saw. Him. Most likely.

Boof slammed her hand down on the dashboard. "But I know what I saw, it wasn't a mountain lion. I don't know what the hell it was."

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It was on all fours, and it ran like an animal, a dog maybe. But it looked…almost human."

"Well as crazy as that sounds, I believe you." Stiles assured her.

Boof was quiet for a few minutes. "Even though I probably sound like I'm on something?" She asked him.

"Sure, and trust me I've heard people who are actually on something say more messed up things."

Boof cracked an actual smile. "Thanks, Stiles."

Slowly, Stiles put his hand over Boof's on the dashboard. "No problem." He said. Boof then slowly looked out the window, and her smile faded.

"Oh crap." She said.

"What?" But then Stiles saw. Scott was standing on the front porch, and he did not look happy. "Oh my God."

**More cliff hangers, I'm a meanie. Oh and I heard season 2 of Teen wolf will have 24 episodes instead of 12**, **i'm not sure if it's true but it would be awesome if it was! Keep on reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_It hurts me…"_

Boof and Stiles both sat there for a minute, unsure of what to do. They could see Scott was pretty angry, and neither one of them wanted to go up and face him. Boof didn't want to cause she was still a little upset with him. Stiles didn't cause he was worried Scott was gonna rip his freaking head off.

"Just stay in the car I'll go talk to him." Boof finally said.

"You sure?" Asked Stiles her.

"I'm his sister, he can't hurt me too bad. Sides this way you'll get to live for a few more minutes." Boof explained then got out of the jeep. She walked slowly over to Scott, who stayed right where he was. "Hey, Scott." Boof said trying to act casual.

"What are you doing?"

"Stiles offered me a ride home, that's all."

"Just go inside." Was all Scott said to her.

"Alright jackass." Boof said then walked past Scott to go inside. Scott ignored the "jackass" remark, then walked over to Stile's jeep. All Stiles could think was, 'Oh my god I'm dead now.' He rolled down the window on his jeep.

"Look, Scott, I know what you're gonna say," Stiles started, but Scott cut him off.

"Stiles, shut it. I have enough problems already and I already told you I want you to leave Boof alone right now."

"Well you know what? It's not like I have any freaking control over it! If I could make myself stop I would, but it's not that simple, you should know! And at least it's me and not Jackson who has the hotts for her. You know what else? I know this isn't easy for you, the whole being a werewolf thing, but it isn't easy for me. I'm the one whose been trying to help you the whole time and trying to be a good friend. But ever since you got bitten you're becoming more and more of a…jerk!" Stiles shouted at Scott, and when he finished let out a long sigh, his hands griping his steering wheel. Scott was left shocked and silent. He didn't ever really think of how hard this whole werewolf thing could be on Stiles. He had been the whole doing and the research and trying to figure stuff out so Scott wouldn't have to. And he was right, Scott had been a jerk.

"Listen, Stiles,"

"Just forget it, ok? I'll somehow try and stop liking her alright?"

"No, you're right. I have been a jerk to you lately. I don't know if it's part of being a werewolf or something but, it isn't fair to you. And I guess I got more upset about you and Boof liking each other more then I normally would cause right now all I wanna do is protect her. So, I'm sorry."

Stiles looked over at Scott. "Hey it's ok man. But if it makes you feel any better I'll lay off flirting with Boof."

"You can still talk to her," Scott told him.

"Yeah I know. Speaking of Boof she's probably not happy with the way you've been acting lately either." Stiles reminded Scott.

"Oh right. I should probably go talk to her."

"Not 'probably'. You have to go talk to her. I'll wait here." said Stiles and Scott went into the house.

"Hey Boof!" Scott called. 'She's probably in her room.' He figured so he went up there. The door was closed, so he knocked. "Boof," No answer. He opened the door. But Boof wasn't in there. Scott began to get worried. "Boof?" He called.

He then searched the house, kitchen, living room, even his room. Boof wasn't anywhere. 'Oh God, where could she have gone?' Scott worried. He then ran out to Stiles' car, where he was still waiting. "Stiles! Boof is gone!"

"Wait what?"

"She's not here, I searched the whole house!"

"Well where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, she was mad at me, she might have went off into the woods…" Scott stopped there. Boof couldn't be in the woods. The new hunters might be in there and mistake her for a werewolf. And Derek was in the woods, who wanted to turn her into a werewolf. "We gotta find her!" Scott yelled.

"Yeah no shit, c'mon!" Stiles yelled and climbed out his car. The two then made their way into the woods, Scott praying the whole time someone else hadn't already found Boof.

* * *

><p>Boof knew for sure now that she was lost. After going into the house, she went out the back door and went into the woods. She figured she could just take a walk, get her mind of everything. How mad she was at Scott, how she liked Stiles but felt like she shouldn't, how much of an asshole Scott had been. But she hadn't taken a walk in the woods since she was nine, and didn't remember her way around. She tried following trails at first, but they lead her to ones that didn't look familiar. She tried calling Scott or Stiles to let them know but the battery on her phone had died.<p>

"Now she is in the middle of the woods with no idea where to go. 'Maybe if I just keep walking I'll find my way onto a street, then I can walk home.' She figured. But so far all that had done was help her get more lost. Now Boof was beginning to get scared.

Just then, Boof heard noises. It was the sound the leaves made when someone was walking, and they weren't coming from her. She stopped walking. Was someone else here? And if there was what could she do? She was in the middle of the woods with no freaking idea where she was. Even if she hid behind a tree or something whoever it was would find her eventually.

"Hello?" Boof called out, feeling like a stupid girl in a horror movie. The sound of leaves started coming closer…

**Hi guys, sorry chapters are short and take awhile to come out, but please keep reviewing. Thanks for all the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Search…" _

"_Hello?" Boof called out, feeling like a stupid girl in a horror movie. The sounds of the leaves starting coming closer…_

Boof then saw a guy probably in his early twenties. His skin was pale and his hair was black and done so it was spiked up. He was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. It was Derek, but Boof didn't know this. The first thought that came to Boof's mind was 'Druggie or rapist'. He was walking towards her, and she slowly began to back away. He stopped a few feet away from her. She didn't know if she should stay or run off screaming.

"Are you lost?" Derek finally asked her.

"No, I'm fine so bye now." Boof then turned around to leave, not wanting to get assaulted in some way or another. But Derek started talking again.

"You Scott McCall's sister?" This made Boof stop. How did this creeper know Scott? Was he selling him drugs? Boof turned around to face him.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm a friend of his…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Scott and Stiles were searching the woods frantically for Boof. "C'mon, this is taking too long we gotta find Boof!" Scott cried to Stiles, thinking of the possible situations Boof could be in right now.<p>

"Dude, why don't you use to wolf powers? You know find her scent or do the super-sonic hearing thingy to hear her voice?" Stiles suggested, trying to stay calm for the both of them. Scott then stopped in his tracks.

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Cause you're too freaked out. And cause you can't get anywhere as a werewolf without me," Stiles told him.

"Just be quiet for a sec." Scott shushed Stiles could he could have a easier time finding Boof's voice. He soon tuned on somebody, it wasn't Boof's voice, but it sure was familiar.

"_You Scott McCall's sister?" _

"_Why?" _

"_I'm a friend of his…"_

Oh no! She was talking to Derek!

"Oh God!" Scott said out loud.

"What is she ok?" Stiles asked, now getting a little worried.

"I think so, but Derek found her!"

"Well can you figure out where they are?" Scott then tried to find out which way their voices were coming from.

"This way, c'mon!" And Scott and Stiles ran for it.

* * *

><p>Boof was now becoming more suspicious. Why would this guy be friends with Scott? Maybe he was selling him drugs. She wanted to run off now, crying for Scott or Stiles, but it was kind of too late for that. She kept on a poker face and quickly tried to get out of the conversation.<p>

"Well, that's good to know but I really should get going now," Boof said and then began to turn to walk off.

"Except you don't know you're way back. Don't you?" Derek said to her. How did he know she was lost. Boof was now becoming more scared. What if this wanted to rape her or something?

"No I'm fine. And this may sound crazy but I don't like talking to creepy older guys I run into in the woods." She said now giving him attitude.

"I'm just trying to help, I know the way back from your house to here."

"How do you know where my house is?"

Just then, Boof could hear familiar voices calling her name. She listened closely, Scott and Stiles! Thank God. "I'm over here guys!" She called out hoping they could hear her. She then looked over at Derek would still had on the semi-angry look he had on his face the whole time. Maybe, if he didn't want to come off as so creepy, he could at least look like he was in a good mood.

Boof could soon see Scott and Stiles trough some trees walking over to her. Once Scott saw her he came jogging over to her.

"Boof what are you doing out here?" He asked ignoring Derek.

"I went for a walk I got lost." Boof told him calmly.

"I think she needs some help getting back home." Derek said butting in. The two looked over at him. Boof really hoped this guy really didn't know Scott.

"Stiles, can you walk Boof back home? I gotta talk to Derek for a second. I'll catch up." Scott said firmly. So Scott did know this guy. Maybe he was selling him drugs.

"C'mon, Boof." Stiles said to Boof, and she walked over to him and the two headed back to the house. Scott waited until they were far enough so Boof couldn't hear to start yelling at Derek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay away from Boof!"

"I didn't mean to find her, she was walking in the woods by herself I figured she was lost!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to go and freak her out like that! Couldn't you sense she was scared.? From now on I don't care what is going on just stay away from her!"

"Scott, listen to me. I understand you don't want her getting into any kind of danger, but you can't protect her from everything. I've had a sister before I know how it feels, but she's gotta learn to fend for herself."

"Cause that worked out so well for your sister?"

"That was different, Boof doesn't have an alpha trying to kill her."

"No but she might have hunters trying to kill her if you turn her into a werewolf!"

"That has nothing to do with this right now! And I'm not gonna turn her into one yet anyway, I'm gonna retreat people who are older, stronger and more mature first."

"You're not gonna retreat her at all."

"Why don't we leave that up to her?"

"She's not gonna find out!" Scott reminded Derek for the last time.

"You don't know that, this secret is too big to keep from her for long. "

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this right now, I don't care if you're the alpha now, Boof is my sister and I'm not letting her become like me. I hate it, and I know she will too. Just leave her alone for now, please." Scott said and then walked away to catch up with Boof and Stiles.

* * *

><p>Once again Boof and Stiles didn't really talk to each other on the way back home. It was awkward silence again. Even though Scott gave Stiles the ok for the two to be friends, it was still gonna be hard, since they both liked each other. And Stiles still knew it would bother Scott if they ever did end up together.<p>

"You ok?" Stiles finally asked her.

"I guess." She answered. It then quiet for a few more minutes. "Scott's mad at me, isn't he?" Boof finally asked.

"Well maybe a little yeah, but I think he's more worried than mad." Said Stiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean Derek is kinda a sketchy guy,"

"I've noticed." Boof commented.

"Yeah so he just doesn't want him to bother you. He's just looking out for you, that's all." Stiles explained. Boof thought about it for a few minutes.

"You know I guess you're right. Thanks, Stiles. You're a good friend for Scott." Boof said smiling a little.

"No problem." Just then Scott walked out of the woods. He was still a little angry from his argument with Derek, and was most likely about to take it out on Boof. Stiles could sense this, and felt sorry for both Scott and Boof. He was sorry for Scott cause all he wanted to do was keep Boof from finding out and becoming a wolf, and sorry for Boof cause all she wanted was for Scott to be honest with her.

"Hey um Scott do you want me to go or something. Cause you kinda look like you wanna have a talk with Boof."

"Yeah Stiles you better go now." Said Scott.

"Kay see ya guys. Bye Boof." Stiles said and walked to his jeep. He looked back at the two before climbing in and driving away.

"Boof let's sit down," Said Scott and the two sat down on the front steps.

"What are you gonna yell to me about now?" Boof asked.

"I wasn't gonna yell, I was just gonna tell you not to go into the woods anymore. And to stay away from Derek Hale, he's dangerous." Scoot said, his voice louder than usual but not yelling.

"Well answer me one question, how the hell does he know you? Is he selling you drugs?" Said Boof.

"What? No, it's a long story Boof, ok? I don't feel like talking about it."

"Of course you don't. You never tell me anything anymore. Ever since I moved back all you done is lie to me, over and over. And I can tell, cause you suck at it Scott. Four years ago you never would've lie to me Scott. So you can please just stop?"

"Things have changed Boof, everything isn't the same as it was four years ago, you know that."

"Yeah Scott, I do." Boof now stood up and looked down on Scott. Now she was the one somewhat yelling. "I may have been 10 at the time but I wasn't stupid. Ok I heard mom and dad fighting at night when they thought we were asleep. I knew that sooner or later they were gonna sit us down and have 'the talk', just like you did. And you know what, it sucked for me just as much as it did for you. Because mom and I were already starting to fight, that's why I went to live with dad. I figured she didn't wanna fight with anyone anymore.

"And it sucks not living with your mom when you're going trough that awkward phase where you don't wanna talk to dad about stuff. I called her up on the phone but it wasn't the same. I wanted to live with you and her, I missed you guys, a lot. But I also didn't wanna leave dad by himself. I just wanted us to be together again, but not fight."

"Now I'm back, and I figured maybe it could go back to the way it was a little bit. We were really close growing up But now all we're doing is lying and fighting and I hate it. Alright it's hard enough starting over but it's worse when you feel like you don't even know someone you use to be so close to!" Boof finished up, with a little tear in her eye. She sat back down and covered her face with her hands.

Scott didn't realize how much things were bothering Boof. The divorce, living with dad when she was starting to grow up, now Scott lying to her. He never thought of how it affected her, he was too busy thinking about himself. Boof didn't like to show it, but things did bother her, like every girl she was sensitive. She just bottled it up. Scott put his arm around her.

"Boof, look at me." He said to her, she looked up. "I'm sorry, I was being a self-centered jerk lately, not just with you. With Stiles too. It's just, a lot has been happening lately. I've changed too. Neither one of us is the same person we were four years ago. And a lot of stuff has been going on with me. My grades have been going down, I had a fight with Allison awhile back, I became co-captain of the lacrosse team but my partner is a jerk, I got dragged into some stuff I didn't wanna. And yes, it involves Derek, but no it's not drugs I promise.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't going trough stuff too. And I never even considered it cause I was too busy worrying about my own problems. But that stops now. And I may not tell you everything, everybody has secrets. But I will try to be more honest with you, if that's what you want."

Boof didn't say anything. She just smiled a little and hugged Scott, tightly . Scott knew that meant she forgave him. Everything was gonna be ok, for now at least.

**Once again, late. I was part of a play that took up a lot of time. But at least this chapter long. And I will post more sooner or later. Big stuff is coming up...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_People Like Me…"_

Things went well for the next couple of weeks. Scott and Boof were getting along better, him and Stiles were becoming better friends again, he got to hang out with Allison (without Boof interrupting) and he was even able to bet his grades up. Boof got more use to being at her new school, she started talking to more people and made new friends, sure some guys tried hitting on her but she made sure they knew she wasn't interested. Her and Stiles weren't together yet, and they weren't flirting too much either. They still liked each other, but they both just wanted Scott to get use to the idea that they liked one another first.

Scott was happy that things were going good for him in the first time in months. Derek wasn't even bothering him that much. He was helping Jackson, so both of them left him alone which he was perfectly fine with. He was in such a good mood, he was starting to not mind being a werewolf.

But of course, when things start to go good, something has to happen.

It was after school, for once Scott didn't have lacrosse practice after it, so him and Boof went home early. They were talking and joking around, like old times. Boof brought up how she use to chase him and Stiles around.

"I remember those forts you two would make in the woods and you thought you were so cool." Boof brought up.

"Yeah and you would try to come in but Stiles had that whole 'No Girls Allowed' rule."

"I know right? That's probably the most immature rule ever."

"Yeah, but I would always let you in." Said Scott.

"Yeah, I remember how you started letting me play with you two more once, well you know, Mom and Dad started arguing." Boof brought up,

* * *

><p><em>6 Years Ago<em>

"_Scott c'mon, we gotta get started on our fort before it starts to get dark." Ten-year-old Stiles called to Scott. It was the summer before 5__th__ grade for them, and they felt like once it ended they would be too old for forts, so they were trying to make their best one yet. They were planning on hiding their super soakers inside in case someone tried to sneak in. And they were gonna try to make a window with opening and closing shutters. _

"_Hang on a sec, man." Scott tied his shoe then hopped off his porch and started to run after Stiles. But as soon as he did, he heard the front screen shut and the sound of Boof's sneakers on the porch. The two stopped and turned around to see her coming down the steps. She had her curly hair back in a messy ponytail like usual. She had on a green Old Navy shirt and a pair of Scott's old black shorts on. _

"_Hang on, I'm coming too!" She called to them._

"_Oh my God. Are you kidding me?" Stiles complained. _

"_What?" Boof said when she caught up to them. _

"_You can't come. You're only eight, you're too little."_

"_That's the stupidest reason ever, that's only two years younger than you. Plus you guys are just making a fort."_

"_Yeah but…we'll be carrying be sticks, you might hurt yourself."_

"_No it's fine, she can come." Scott said cutting in. Stiles then moved Scott over a little and turned around so Boof couldn't hear._

"_Scott, all the guys will make fun of us for having a 3__rd__ grader with us." Stiles reminded him. _

"_I know I know. But…my parents are beginning to fight sometimes. I'm worried they might start while we're gone and I don't want Boof to hear. Last time she did she started crying. And you know she almost never cries." Scott explained to Stiles. Stiles was real quiet while he thought about it._

"_Fine. But she better not doing those goo-goo eyes at me." Stiles was referring to how Boof would stare at him funny, since she had a crush on him since the first time he came over. _

"_She won't." Scott said and the two turned around back to Boof. "You can come. But you'll be our lookout, to make sure nobody is spying on us. And keep track of your watch so we know when it's time to go home. " Scott said to her._

"_Fine." Boof said and then ran over to them, squeezing her way in between the two so she could be in the middle. Stiles gave Scott a look, but he ignored it and held onto Boof's hand. "Careful, there's a lot of rocks. Don't trip over any." He said to Boof._

"_I know, I'm not a baby Scott." Boof said, letting go of Scott's grip…_

* * *

><p>Scott never really realized the fact that things hadn't changed much since then. Well, except now that Stiles didn't mind Boof tagging along. But Scott was even protective of Boof even then. He remembered how sometimes at night when their parents were arguing in their room he would let Boof sleep in his room. He didn't like her being alone, but she soon stopped accepting his offers.<p>

"Yeah well, I just hated hearing them fight and I know you did too."

"I know, but we both knew that sooner or later they would end it and just get divorced."

"I know but still, I hated seeing you cry more then hearing them argue." Scott said. Boof then stopped and looked at him. "What?" he asked. She then gave him a quick side hug.

"Why do you have to be such a good older brother?" She asked.

Scott shrugged. "I dunno, a curse I guess." He joked. But inside he was thinking to himself, _'It's not the only one I'm living with." _

Just then Scott's phone buzzed letting him know he had a text message. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and checked the screen. He was hoping it was Allison, but it wasn't.

"Who is it?" Boof asked. Scott showed her the screen.

"Jackson." He answered.

"The co-captain?"

"Yeah."

"He kinda seems like a tool."

Scott couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, he kinda is." He then opened up the message to see what it said.

'As soon as you can ditch your sister, Derek wants us to come to his house.' Scott was puzzled by this, what did Derek want now?

'Why?' He texted back. Jackson replied:

"Introducing the new betas.'

* * *

><p>Scott had to do something he hadn't done to Boof in the past few weeks. Yup, lie. He hated it, especially since they were finally on good terms again. He just said Allison wanted to see him for a little bit, which Boof believed and didn't mind. Scott then traveled off into the woods, worried about what the new betas would be like.<p>

* * *

><p>There was four of them, which now made the pack have seven members. There were two boys and two girls, raging from teens to early twenties. One boy Scott recognized from school, he was freshmen. His hair was dirty blonde, almost brown. He had blue eyes and the hair on his forehead swooped across. Scott was pretty sure he was on the wrestling team. Another girl Scott knew from the girls basketball team. She was supposedly one of the best on defense. The other guy was probably 21 or 22, he looked strong and buff. Almost scary, kinda like Derek. The other girl Scott kinda remembered, she was about 19 or so. She played on the girls lacrosse team in high school and made the town paper a lot.<p>

Scott then realized that all four of the new betas had one thing in common: strength.

The four of them were standing in a line. The girls looked somewhat nervous, the buff guy didn't seem to care either way, and the freshman probably just felt cool for being there. Derek started to talk.

"Welcome. All four of you are the new betas in the pack, it's gonna be hard to adjust, but once you get use to your new abilities, you'll realize that the bite is a gift. You may not want it now, but you will."-This sounded familiar to Scott.- "There are some things you need to know about. First and foremost: you cannot let anyone, and I mean anyone know what has happened. Never talk about it unless it's with someone in the pack. Second, yes we do change on the full moon. So stay close to me then. You can also change whenever your pulse rises so be careful! Next, there is such a thing as werewolf hunters. Lots of them. There are some in the area. One group no longer are in the business, the others still are. They cover more than one town so luckily they haven't found us yet. But if you do anything stupid to give us away, they will. Which now leads me to the fact that you'll have to be trained to use your new abilities. It takes time, but there are some natural instincts you already have since you got the bite. I'm gonna train you all, and Scott and Jackson here are gonna help me." Derek said pointing to Scott and Jackson.

'_Oh God.' _Scott thought.

* * *

><p>After about an half an hour of taking and introducing and stuff, Derek finally let everyone leave. Before Scott got to the freshman stopped him.<p>

"You're Scott McCall, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Boof McCall's older brother?"

"What about her?" Scott was now becoming worried.

"Man, she's hot. You don't mind hooking me up do you?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Scott couldn't believe this little perv was trying to hook up with Boof, trough him!

"What? Aren't we kinda like brothers now?"

"In a way yes, and that means we respect each other. Which means you leave my little sister alone!"

"Whoa dude, calm down. You're eyes are turning…yellow."

"My pulse is raising cause you're pissing me off, something you don't wanna do, remember?" Scott then walked off, not being able to believe it. Just as he thought everyone in his life was going good, something just had to screw it up!

**Yay a somewhat long chapter! Hope everyone liked it, sorry for the delay! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Turn Away, You Don't Wanna See"_

Now that there was new members in the pack, it was a little harder for Scott. He was finally able to accept the fact that he was a werewolf and learn to work with it. But now it was just annoying having newly bitten betas to deal with. Especially the freshman kid, Scott later found out his name was Sean. He must thought that since they were both in the pack, this somehow made them friends. Whenever he saw Scott in the halls he would begin following him. He was like a lost puppy.

And he _always _asked questions about Boof. Scott didn't get why so many guys liked her. Yeah she was pretty, and she had this confidence most teenage girls don't have. She didn't wear makeup that made her look like an orange raccoon, and she didn't complain about being fat or other stupid stuff to go fishing for compliments. But she wasn't easy, a lot of guys who asked her out she turned down. (Not to be hard to be hard to get, she just didn't like them that way). But guys always want stuff they can't have. And the main reason was probably cause she was still considered new, and people always like to chase after the new kid.

But after awhile it was really starting to annoy Scott. He didn't like the idea of some pervert trying to get with his little sister. He was starting to like the idea of her being with Stiles more and more. But soon Sean just gave up bugging Scott and just decided to finally go to Boof.

One day the two of them were in Biology (Boof's least favorite subject) and of course Sean chose to sit behind Boof. Boof already didn't like this kid. From how he acted in class and in the halls, he was really cocky and seemed like the kind of guy who thinks he's a player when he's actually not. He was also kinda a perv. And out of the guys that gave Boof attention, he bothered her the most.

This day Mr. Harris gave them a packet to work on as a review for a test coming up, and it was suppose to be silent work. But that didn't stop Sean.

He leaned up behind Boof and whispered in her ear, "Hey." Boof rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. "I said hey." he said after a few moments. Boof could see he wasn't gonna give up.

"Hello." She answered dully.

"What's up?"

"Florescent lights." She answered sarcastically.

"Well, how are you?" Why couldn't this guy just leave her alone?

"Dandy." She muttered.

"So um, your brother is Scott McCall right?" Boof decided to stop answering him. But that didn't shut him up. "He's got some good game. You probably do too." Boof's jaw dropped. She really wanted to turn around and slap this guy so hard his teeth would bleed. But not would that get her in trouble, it would get an action out of her which is what he wanted. So she remained silent.

"He has a girlfriend right? Maybe the four of us could, hang out sometime."

"We could, but not with you." Boof said hoping to shut him up.

"Why, you got a boyfriend or something?" As soon as he said that she thought of Stiles.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would just shut up and let me finish this so I can pass the test."

"One more thing…" Sean started, but Boof didn't let him finish.

"Ask me one more question and I'll knee you in the nards." Boof said turning around. She was fed up with this kid.

"Ms. McCall," A voice said. Mr. Harris was standing right in front of Boof staring down at her. Crap, of course she got caught but not Sean.

"Yes, Mr. Harris?" She said trying to act calm.

"Is there a reason why you'd like to um, knee Mr. Strappo?" He asked. Boof looked behind at Sean, she really wanted to nail him, but he had a look on his face that told her it was better if she didn't.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again or you'll get 5 points off your grade."

"Yes, Mr. Harris." She said and he walked away. Boof looked back at Sean who had a smirk on his face. Now she really wanted to knee him in the nards.

* * *

><p>A few days later at the end of the school day Scott and Stiles were walking down the hall together, and Scott was complaining to Stiles about Sean.<p>

"He's a bigger tool than Jackson." Scott said.

"Didn't know that was possible." Said Stiles in response.

"And now he won't leave me alone, along with Boof."

"Wait, he likes Boof or something?" Stiles stopped walking, and so did Scott.

"Either that or he's just playing her."

Stiles sighed. "Great."

"Stiles, if you still like her, why won't you do anything?" Scott asked.

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't really know. I mean I now you're ok with it now. I guess, you know me, I've never really had a real girlfriend before."

"Oh I know." Scott joked.

"Hey, not funny."

"Sorry."

"Anyway I guess I'm just…nervous. Kinda feel like I'm gonna screw up somehow."

"You really like her, don't you?" Stiles was once again quiet before looking Scott in the eyes.

"Yeah. And I know you probably don't like hearing that since she's your sister." "Yeah not really. But I know she likes you too, and I mean I want both of you to be happy so if you two like each other, I can be cool with it."

"Thanks man." Stiles said.

"So are you gonna go for it?"

"What you mean like right now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well where would she be?"

"Probably at her locker."

"Kay, I know where it is, wish me luck."

"Luck." Scott said and Stiles went on his way. Scott couldn't help but go along, just to see how things went.

* * *

><p>Sure enough Boof was at her locker. But as she was putting her books away Sean came up beside her. "Hello again." He said. Scott let out a heavy breathe, and didn't say anything in return.<p>

"Hey, I'm sorry bout the other day in bio." Said Sean.

"No you're not." Boof said without even looking at him.

"C'mon why do you give me attitude?"

"Cause you're attention whore even though you're a guy." Boof answered.

"And what? You don't like the attention all the guys give you?"

"I really don't. Cause unlike some girls I have some self-respect and I'd rather not be slobbered on by guys like you."

"Ya'know I bet you secretly like it."

"And I bet you knowingly like thinking you're a player." Boof said slamming her locker shut.

"And I bet you'll also secretly like this." Sean said. Boof turned around to walk away, but she walked right into him. She was so close she backed up into her locker, and he leaned in and kissed her, putting his hands on the lockers to shut her in. Boof tried to break away but couldn't. This kiss was slimy and disgusting, she feel his tongue trying to work his way in.

Just then, Stiles turned the corner but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Boof and Sean (Without knowing who Sean was). He felt like he couldn't breathe. A million thoughts raced trough his head. Who was that guy? Why was Boof kissing him? Did she like him? He wanted to scream at them but for once he couldn't speak. His chest began to feel heavy. He walked away with his head down so he wouldn't have to see anymore of this.

He walked right pass Scott. "Stiles?" Said Scott, Stiles just kept walking.

Meanwhile, Boof was finally able to get Sean off her by kicking him in the ankle as hard as she could. "What the hell is your deal?" She yelled at him.

Scott heard. He walked around the corner to see Sean on the ground rubbing his ankle and Boof looking down at him pissed. "Boof?" Scott called. Boof ran over to him.

"Scott that pervert just tried sticking his tongue down my throat." Boof informed him. Scott then thought of Stiles.

"Did Stiles see?" He asked.

"Stiles?"

"I just saw him walking and he seemed really upset." Scott told her.

"Oh no." Boof walked pass Scott hoping to find Stiles. She really hoped he didn't see Sean kissing her and assumed she liked him. She pushed her way trough people, practically running. She finally caught sight of Stiles, but he was kind of far away.

"Stiles!" She called but he didn't respond. He kept walking, so Boof began to go faster. Stiles made his way out to the student parking lot and walked towards his jeep. Boof was close behind him.

"Stiles, I really hope you didn't see what I think you did. But if you did, it's not what it looks like-" She started, Stiles cut her off.

"Just be quiet!" The two were silent for a minute. Stiles never yelled at her, not even when they were kids. He turned around and Boof could see the hurt in his face, she started to feel some of it.

"You know I thought maybe for once things would be different, cause I thought you were. But you're not. I should've seen this coming. Hope you're happy with whoever-that-was." He declared without letting his voice break. He walked into his jeep and drove away, with a tear coming out one of his eyes. Boof just stood there motionless watching, even after he left. Scott then came out of the doors.

"Boof? What happened?" She didn't answer. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

She walked back inside past Scott, but he followed. She found Sean and slapped him across the face. "I hope your happy! You really screwed things up for me." She hollered, before walking away letting her tears go. Scott followed close behind.

**I'm so mean for ending it there, I know, but I'm getting started on the next chapter asap! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
><em>"All alone with a headcase..."<em>**

It was that night later on that day. Boof hadn't said a single word since that afternoon, now she was sitting up in her room by herself. Scott and Melissa just finished dinner. Both tried getting Boof to join them. They knocked on her door without entering, not knowing what she might do if they did. They talked trough the door and she wouldn't respond. Melissa seemed worried.

"Is she ok, Scott? What happened?" She asked as the two finished.

"I don't think she wants me to tell you, it's just high school drama but still." Scott told her, and Melissa understood.

"You know she use to lock herself in her room when she didn't get her way when she was younger, but never when she was upset." Melissa remembered.

"Well she didn't get upset that much." Scott reminded her.

"Yeah I know, but when she did, she usually went to you." Melissa added.

Scott thought back, and she was right. If some kid in school was bullying her, she'd go to Scott. And when their parents starting fighting, she would go to Scott when she was sad or felt like crying. The two used to be really close, but they slowly drifted apart when Boof started becoming more independent and Scott started hanging out with friends more. They were able to get close again the past few weeks, but it wasn't the same. For a second Scott wished he could go back to that. When they were more innocent, their problems weren't so bad, and when he didn't feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Scott?" Melissa suggested. Scott looked at his mom.

"You sure?" He asked, Melissa nodded.

"I have a feeling she wants to talk to you, even if she doesn't know it." Scott for a few minutes about.

"Alright I will." He said, Melissa smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along again." She told him.

"I am too."

* * *

><p>Scott now stood outside Boof's bedroom door, not knowing what to do. Should he knock and ask to come in, or just enter? He knocked.<p>

"Boof?" He didn't get a response, which didn't surprise him. So he walked in. As he did he got a look at what Boof did to her room. She painted her room a purple color, which matched her black and purple plaid bedspread. She had a few frames with pictures in them. Some of posters of her favorite bands and stuff, others were old pictures of her and Scott. In the corner she had a guitar, Scott didn't even know she played. She put rug that was purple with black and white splatter marks on her floor to cover to wood floor. The whole room was nice, it was the kind of room Boof would have.

Boof was sitting on her bed, facing the window, her back towards Scott. When he came in she didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

"Boof..." He said her name again. She finally spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Figured you needed someone to talk to." He said.

"Well I don't feel like talking." She answered.

"Doesn't matter. Cause I'm already in and I'm staying till we do." Scott then shut the door. He walked over to Boof's desk and grabbed her desk chair. He placed it so he could sit down and face Boof. As he sat he noticed her makeup was washed off, probably from crying, but he didn't wanna think about that. Sides her eyes weren't red anymore, so if she did crying it was awhile ago.

"Boof, what exactly happened with you and Sean this afternoon?" Scott asked. Boof sighed and looked up at me.

"Seriously Scott? That's the last thing I wanna talk about right now."

"Well I wanna know."

"Why? So you can go tell Stiles what a bitch I am?"

"No! Cause I just wanna know the truth! I probably won't tell Stiles," Boof gave Scott a look. "Kay I will, but at least then he won't think you were playing him or something." Boof sighed and put put her head on her hands.

"Ya'know if he didn't see that and I told him about it this all wouldn't of happened!"

"But what happened?"

"I told you, that perv has been hitting on me for weeks and today he decides to just corner me at my locker and stick his tongue halfway down my throat."- Scott really wish Boof was wording all this differently. Right now he felt like changing so he could find Sean and rip his throat out.- "And of course Stiles had to see it and get the wrong idea." Boof paused. "Bet he hates me right now."

"No, he's just hurt."

"No Scott you didn't see the look he gave me. It...stung. I can't even think of a better word to describe it. The way he looked at me...I just know I hurt him really badly, Scott"

"You didn't mean to, Boof."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that, and he probably won't believe us if one of us tried telling him. The worse part is...he won't know now how much I like him." Scott looked at Boof.

"Well how much do you like him?" He asked.

"I shouldn't tell you, he's you're best friend and I'm you little sister."

"No I promise, I don't mind." Boof wouldn't answer she just stared down at the floor trying not to cry. "You really do like him a lot, don't you?" Scott asked.

Boof looked up and into Scott's eyes, he knew whatever she was about to say she was gonna mean it with all her heart. She slowly nodded. "Yeah." She replied quietly. Scott reached over and put his hand over Boof's."

"Well he told me today he really likes you, and he must. He wouldn't be this upset if he didn't. I think once you explain what happened he'll understand. It's Stiles, he's forgiving. And then you two can be happy together." Scott tried reassuring her. Boof was quiet for a few minutes, thinking of something. She looked at Scott again.

"I just thought of something. Was he coming over...to ask me out?" When Scott didn't answer, Boof knew that meant yes. Boof fell back on her bed. "Oh my god!" She said and covered her face with her hands. "I am the biggest bitch ever."

"Boof, don't say that. You're not, you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah but it still did!" She cried sitting back up. "Stiles doesn't deserve any of this. You know everyone's lives would've been better if I just stayed with Dad."

"Boof, don't say that. Mom and I are happy to have you back."

"Yeah but I never came back I bet your lives wouldn't been easier. Same with Stiles'."

"Trust me, things were complicated before you came back."

"Yeah but not only did I make things harder...I hurt Stiles. And that's what bothers me the most." Boof couldn't take it anymore, she began to cry. Scott went over, sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She buried her face into his chest. Scott hated seeing Boof this upset, and what made it worse was that Stiles was probably feeling the same way. His best friend and little sister, heartbroken, all because of some cocky jerk. In a way, he felt like it was his fault, and that now he had to fix it.

"Don't worry Boof, things are gonna get better, I promise."

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, Scott needs to stop blaming everything on himself. Will he be able to patch things up between Boof and Stiles? You'll just have to wait and see...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_"Can we go back...before I f-ked up big time"_

The next day Scott had a plan somewhat ready. It's wasn't the best, but it was all he could think of, and he was really hoping it would work. He even got Allison to help out, but even she wasn't so sure that it was gonna work out.

"Are you sure you wanna get in the middle of this? Shouldn't you let Boof and Stiles work it out themselves?" She asked the next day as they walked down the halls together.

"Probably, but I just feel like I should help, since it's my sister and best friend. Sides neither one of them is gonna want to be the first one to say something, so someone's gotta help them." Scott explained. Allison thought about it for a minute. This could either end really well or really badly. But she could tell Scott really felt bad and just wanted to help Stiles and Boof, so she was willing to help out.

"Alright." She finally answered. Scott smiled.

"Thanks, your the best." He said.

A little while later the plan was in motion. Allison's job was to find Boof and lure her in. Which she did. She found Boof coming out of her Algebra class, when she walked over to her.

"Hey, Boof."

"Um, hey, Allison." Boof answered a little confused.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Boof and Allison then started walking together.

"Um...so I was thinking maybe sometime you and I could meet up and hang out again. Maybe my friend Lydia could come along. You know her?"

"Lydia Martin? I know of her."

"Yeah, she seems kinda bitchy but once you get to know her she's not so bad."

"I heard she got attacked by a mountain lion or something awhile back." Boof said. Allison remembered back to the night of the winter formal, Lydia nearly died cause of Peter, the old alpha. She survived, and didn't become a wolf, somehow. But Allison knew there was no way she would be able to live through a werewolf attack and not get out scotch-free. She wanted to know what she was, but knew she couldn't ask her dad.

"Yeah, but she's fine now." Allison answered. They then walked by their destination. Allison needed to act now. "Oh and um I think Scott said something about talking to you."

"What did he say?"

"Uh...meet him in that janitor's closet." She said pointing to the one they were standing next to. Boof looked, confused.

"What?" She wasn't buying it, this couldn't be good. "Allison what is up?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Scott was walking with Stiles trying to get him at the same spot. Stiles spent all of yesterday being mopy and silent, now he was angry and wouldn't shut up. Scott didn't know which one was worse.<p>

"I mean I know you don't like hearing all this cause she's your sister but you just can't play someone like that you know? It's just...bitchy."

Scott sighed. "I know."

"I mean she didn't act this way at her old school, did she?"

"I don't know."

"Cause if she did she's gotta learn you can't away with stuff like that here." Just then Scott and Stiles turned the corner a little bit away from the same janitor's closet Allison and Boof were standing at. Boof saw Stiles right away.

"Oh God. Allison let's go, please."

"Uh, wait can't we just wait for Scott?" Allison said knowing she couldn't let Boof get away.

"Uh not when he's with Stiles." Boof then tried to walk away.

"No wait Boof,"

During all this Stiles and Scott were still walking together, Stiles not even noticing Boof until they were closer to the janitor's closet. "Oh great there she is." He said and turned around.

"No Stiles wait!" Scott said and turned him around.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked.

Allison opened the door to the janitor's closet and pushed Boof in. "What are you doing? What is this?" Boof asked. Scott then pushed Stiles in and as soon as he did he shut the door. He quickly pulled out the key he stole from his pocket and locked it so they couldn't get out. Stiles and Boof both banged on the door trying to get out realizing they were set up.

"Scott, I'm gonna kill you!" Boof yelled.

"What the hell? Let us out!" Stiles added.

"Not until you two make peace." Scott said.

"What about class?" Boof asked.

"It's lunch right now."

"What about lunch?" Stiles asked.

"You two can eat, when you talk it out! Ok, you're my best friend and sister and I don't wanna be in the middle of all this anymore. I just want you two to get along. Now I'm not letting you out till you talk!" He explained.

Boof and Stiles looked at each other. "I don't wanna talk to you." Boof stated.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you."

"Fine then." Boof said then sat down on the floor, arms and legs crossed. Stiles leaned against a shelf filled with cleaning supplies. The two were quiet for at least ten minutes. Scott and Allison waited outside, hoping this would work. Stiles finally spoke up.

"You know that was a really low thing you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Boof stood up, defending herself.

"Oh yeah? Well what I saw sure was something. Something like kissing another guy when you knew I liked you and claimed you liked me!"

"He kissed me!"

"Really, cause it takes two people to kiss and you were certainly one of them!"

"it's not like I wanted, ok? He cornered me and did it without warning. And you obviously didn't see me kick him to stop."

"Yeah right."

"C'mon Stiles, just believe me, I'm not some skank who plays guys. Ok, I don't like Sean!"

"Wait...that was Sean?" Stiles asked. Like new beta Sean? Cocky like Jackson Sean? Guy who Scott claimed wouldn't leave Boof alone Sean?"

"Yes, Sean. The guy has been trying to make a pass at me for weeks, I keep telling him no but he won't take a hint." Boof said. Stiles didn't know why he didn't think of this before. Now he just felt like a real big dumbass jerk.

"Oh my god." He put his hands over his face for a sec. "Boof, I owe you the biggest apology. I didn't know-"

"It's ok, you didn't know." She said cutting him off and then walked over and hugged him. Stiles hugged back. "But you do owe an apology for acting like a jerk. But I owe you one two. I'm sorry for what you saw, you didn't deserve that."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Boof said and hugged him again. She liked the feeling of being in his arms. "You know I really do like you Stiles."

"I really like you too."

"What about Scott?"

"He's not fully happy about all this but he's cool with it."

"But if something like this happens again..."

"We'll work through it alright. And if anything happens we stay civil, for Scott. Deal?"

"Deal." Boof said then hugged him again. This time it lasted longer, when it finished, she kissed Stiles on the cheek. He smiled.

"Whoa." Just then Scott and Allison opened the door.

"You two work everything out?" Scott asked.

"Sure did." Stiles said and put his arm around Boof.

"Good." Said Scott. Everyone smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took awhile but yay! Boof and Stiles are finally together :) More is in store for them in upcoming chapters, so hang in there! Thanks for dealing with all these delays with chapters, I'm trying to get better , hopefully by summer. Anyway thanks for reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_"First Date"_

Now Boof and Stiles were a couple, and things changed, but to Scott's surprise they still seemed pretty normal (Well as normal as things can get when you're a werewolf). That is, once he got use to them. Now he walked down the halls with both of them at the same time (which was a lot more now) they would hold hands, but at least they weren't kissing in front of him and stuff. They also tried not to be all lovey-dovey around him either, which helped. But he did have to deal with Boof constantly texting and calling Stiles now. But having them be a couple was actually better than Scott expected. For one thing, they were both a lot happier now, which made Scott happy. And Stiles didn't have to be the third wheel with him and Allison anymore. The four were even able to hang out sometimes. And since Boof was so preoccupied with Stiles it actually made it easier for Scott to hide the fact that he was a werewolf.

So far the only problem was Sean. for the first couple of days he would still try hitting on Boof, even though she'd constantly tell him she was with Stiles and if he didn't knock it off she would kick him in the head not on his shoulders. But Sean started to less and less, and would hopefully stop forever.

"He's such a little skees." Boof said to Stiles one day as they walked down the hall together hand in hand. Stiles sighed. "Tell me about it." he said. He was over the whole kissing incident, but that didn't change how he felt about Sean.

Boof looked up at him. She could tell that even if Stiles didn't admit it, in the back of his mind he was worried about Sean stealing Boof away. She was his first real girlfriend, and he really liked her, he didn't wanna loose her especially so early. Boof squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She reminded him. Stiles smiled.

"Yeah I know." he said not really knowing what else to say. Once he said it though he felt like it sounded kinda stupid. But Boof didn't seem to mind.

"So...wanna do something this weekend? You know, just the two of us? Without Scott and Allison hanging around to?" Boof asked Stiles. This made him stop dead in his tracks. Did she just say what he thought she did?

"Whoa, you mean like a...date?" He asked.

"Well we are dating aren't we?" A million thoughts started going through Stiles's head. He'd never been a legitimate date before. And all the ones he had been on were double dates, never ones where he was by himself with his date-well in this case his girlfriend. He didn't answer right away, he needed to say something before Boof thought he was gonna say no.

"...Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. Why not?" Boof began to giggle, good sign. "So...what do you wanna do?"

"Not sure yet, but one of us will think of something." Boof said.

"Yeah true." said Stiles. He still couldn't really believe it. He and Boof were gonna go on a date. What was Scott gonna think?

* * *

><p>Later on that day in Chemistry Stiles sat next to Scott, waiting for the right time to bring up that he had a date with Boof. He knew that now Scott wouldn't mind too much, but it was still gonna be awkward. Stiles waited till Mr. Harris had his back turned and was writing notes on the board. Everyone else was too busy scribbling away in their notebooks to pay attention to what Stiles and Scott were gonna talk about. Stiles tapped Scott's arm.<p>

"Yo, Scott..."

"What?" Scott asked without looking up from his notebook.

"So you know how um...me and Boof have been dating for awhile now?"

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Well this weekend we're gonna go on...a date."

Scott finally looked over at Stiles. Stiles wasn't so sure at first what he was gonna do. But then he slowly got a little smile on his face. "Dude, this is like your first date."

"I know, I kinda feel like I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot," Stiles admitted.

"Don't worry, Boof really likes you. Just do something simple, you don't have to be all fancy or whatever. She doesn't like that kinda stuff anyway." Scott informed Stiles.

"So you're really cool with this?"

"Yeah, as long as you two don't do anything,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey. I wasn't even thinking of anything like that." Stiles defended himself.

"Ok good. If you were, I'd have to kill you." Scott said, only partly joking. The two were quiet for a few seconds.

Stiles then silently said, "Thanks man."

"No problem."

Mr. Harris then suddenly finished writing on the board and looked straight at Scott and Stiles. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" He asked them.

Stiles was probably gonna regret saying this, but replied, "Uh yeah I kinda have a date this weekend." Some of the class seemed surprised. Stiles then heard chuckling behind him. It was from Jackson.

"Yeah sure."

"Yeah, real funny. When was your last date, tool?" Stiles asked. Jackson and Lydia were on a break and Jackson hadn't seen any other girls since.

"That's enough, this is Chemistry class, not the dating game. Get back to your notes." Stiles went back to writing his notes, but was only halfway paying attention to what he was actually writing, he had to come up with something to do this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww Stiles and Boof have a date! Who's excited? Since I'm finally out of school the next chapter should be up sooner! Oh what does everyone think of the new season of Teen Wolf? The lizard thing is pretty skecthy. I might add the new characters into the story, would anyone like that? Anywho everyone thanks for sticking with me and hope you liked this chapter! :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_"Let's make this last forever"_

The following Saturday at 5:30 Stiles was sitting outside Scott's and Boof's house in his jeep, nervous as hell. He let Boof decide what they would do, knowing he might come up with something stupid. She asked him if he wanted to go to an ice skating rank in town that also had an arcade. _  
><em>

"You skate?" Stiles asked when she suggested it.

"Well I use too, when I was 10...and last time I did I fell on my ass and almost broke it." She admitted.

"Well I'm pretty good at _roller_-skating. Too bad I haven't done it in like seven years." Said Stiles.

"Then...we can reteach each other, and if we suck we'll just go to the arcade." Said Boof. Stiles smiled.

"Ok deal."

Stiles had to admit it sounded like a fun idea, and he couldn't think of any other girls who would come up with an idea like that for date. And on Friday Scott promised he wouldn't interfere, besides he was too busy dealing with three new beats Derek had recently bitten.

"Seriously, how many people does he need? It's a wolf pack, not a football team." Stiles commented.

"I know, but the more people in the pack, the stronger he is." Scott told him. The new betas were a kid named Isac, who Scott and Stiles never really knew. Another guy named Boyd, who was an outsider and sat by himself at lunch. Stiles talked to him a few times, he didn't seem like the werewolf type. And then there was Erica. She use to be all quiet and had all these medical problems. Once she got bitten she got a new bad-ass attitude, and walked around the school like she owned it. She was turning guys' heads, including Sean, which was good for Stiles and Boof.

Stiles hoped him and Boof didn't run into any of them on their date. For one night he wanted to forget about werewolves and the drama they came with and have a fun, normal date with his new girlfriend.

He sat in his jeep, his finger tapping on the wheel. Boof just texted saying she would be right out. Stiles wondered how dressed up she would be. All he had on was his usual hoodie and graphic tee, along with an extra jacket since they would be skating. Boof finally walked out of the house. Her hair was straightened as usual, her makeup pretty much the same except with some lipstick added on. She was wearing her leather jacket like she normally did, but she had a somewhat-dressy shirt on under it. Along with skinny jeans and black boots in stead of her converse. She looked...stunning.

She walked over and climbed into Stiles's jeep. "Hey." She greeted as she shut the door.

"Hey you look...whoa." Stiles said in awe. Boof laughed.

"Thanks, I was going for whoa." She joked.

"Well...we should go." Stiles said not else to say.

"That rhymed,"

"I guess so." Stiles said, making Boof smiled. So far, the date was going good.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the rink, they rented skates and tied them up. "I have a feeling one of us is gonna have a wet and sore butt after this date." Boof said as they did.<p>

"Yep, and it's probably gonna be me." Stiles answered.

"Probably should've picked a safer activity for a first date." Boof said.

"Well at least it'll be a memorable one." Said Stiles to make the sitauation seem better. Once they finished lacing up they slowly walked over to the rink. They were already a few people on it, but luckly not too many. And not a werewolf in sight, which was a sigh of realif for Stiles.

"So, you wanna go first?" Boof asked Stiles.

"Um, sure." He answered. He slowly stepped onto the ice, making sure not to fall. Once they was on it and steady he held out his hand for Boof to grab. Once she did and got onto the ice, Stiles nearly fell.

"Whoa, sorry."

"No it's ok, no worries." Stiles said.

They started off skating slowly at first, hand in hand. Whenever one got wobbly and was about to fall the other one would stop them. They mostly just went in circles and talked. Whenever they were moments of silence, they weren't awkward. That's one of the things Stiles liked, how he didn't feel like he had to constantly entertain her or try to impress her. Like how he had to with Lydia. He was always gonna have feelings for her, but things were different with Boof. She gave him a chance, and returned the feelings he had for her. It was nice to have a love intrest who showed intrest as well.

Boof was also happy to finally have a great boyfriend. She dated a couple of guys in the past, but she never felt the connection with them. At least, not the way she did with Stiles. Maybe it was because he was her childhood crush, or because they already knew each for a long time, but they were already closer than she was with any of the other guys she dated. She could definatly see them lasting awhile. Hopefully it wouldn't make things too awkward for him.

After awhile of skating around their ankles began to hurt, so they got off the rink, put their shoes back on and went into the arcade. Stiles got a twenty out and put it into the change machine. Once all the qauters came out he spilt them evenly and handed half to Boof. "Oh no it's fine, I can get my own quaters." Boof told him.

"No, it's cool." Stiles said. Boof took them. Because she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, and cause he was the first guy to actualy wanna pay for her, for anything.

They two began playing all the games they could. There was a fuseball table, Boof beat Stiles two games out of three. There was also a claw machine in the corner. While Boof was in the middle of playing a pinball machine, Stiles used up the rest of his quaters to win her a green monkey he knew she would like. And she did. After messing around for awhile it was almost ten.

"I guess I better take you home now." Stiles said.

"I guess so." Boof replied. On the way home they talked and joked around more. Stiles couldn't believe how well things were going. He never thought he would fall for his best friend's little sister. Espically with the way she use to bug him as kids. But now that he did, he couldn't see himself liking anyone else.

"C'mon I'll walk you to the door." Stiles said once they pulled up to the McCall's house. As he did Boof thanked God that Scott was out with Allison and their mom was at work, so no one would be spying in a window or anything. "So, safe to say this was a great date." Stiles said as they got to the door.

"Yeah it was." Boof said. They grabbed each other's hands, and just stared at each other for a minute. "I really like you a lot, Stiles.' Boof finally said.

"I really like you, too." He told her.

And then they kissed, it was their first kiss together. Stiles couldn't believe how perfect it was.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Boof said once they stopped.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Stiles said. They hugged goodbye before Boof went into the house. As Stiles walked back to his jeep, he thrusted his fist in the air like he was in an 80's movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked this chapter. I got the idea for the ice rink date after that episode where Scott and Allison try to double date with Stiles and Lydia. Safe to say this date went better for Stiles. Anyway thanks for your contuning support and please review! Love you guys <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
><em>She Still Don't Know What Life's About <em>

While Stiles and Boof were on their date, Scott was spending time with Allison. They were lying on Allison's bed together, Scott's arm around her. They hadn't talked to each other for a little while, but the silence was still fill with things that didn't have to be said. Like how happy Scott was he didn't have to hide anything anymore from Allison, and how much the two loved another.

Scott was also thinking about Stiles and Boof. Although he had gotten use to the fact that his best friend and his little sister were together, he was a little worried for no reason at all right now. He knew he shouldn't be, Boof and Stiles weren't going to do anything like _that _on their first date (And for awhile hopefully) but he felt like something was going to go wrong tonight. Was it going to be related to the date, he couldn't tell. But he knew it had to do with one of them. He could just, sense it.

"You ok?" Allison asked noticing something was up with him.

"Yeah it's just...I feel like something's gonna happen."

"Like what?"

"I can't really tell. I feel like it's something to do with Stiles and Boof."

"Could it do with their date tonight."

"Maybe...I don't know. But it has more to do with Boof, I can tell. I don't think it's necessarily her and Stiles though." Scott admitted. Allison thought for a few minutes.

'"Well you still haven't her about...you or werewolves yet have you."

"No, and I don't want her to know."

"Why?"

"Cause, whenever somebody finds out, things get complicated."

"Well I know, and things are fine aren't they?" Allison brought up. Scott thought about that.

"Well yeah they're great." He admitted.

"See? And you don't think it's a little unfair to Boof that you have to lie to her so much? She's already having trouble fully trusting you again. You don't wanna loose her trust Scott. And honestly I think it would be easier on you and her if you told her."

"I know, I know. But if she ever does find out, she'll be in more danger than she already is. Derek might convince her she wants the Bite like he has with half the school, and I sure as hell don't want that happening to her. It isn't fair."

"Well she's a big girl Scott. She can make her own decisions, and don't you trust her to make the right one?"

"...Yes."

"You don't have to tell her right now if you don't want to, but you should let her know. Sooner rather than later." Allison said. Scott thought about it. He knew Allison was right. And he was tired of having to lie to Boof. He didn't have to as much as he use to, but it still bothered him every time he had to. He also thought about what Derek said once. About her finding out for herself if he didn't. She probably would. With more people becoming wolves and everything.

"Maybe I will tell her, but not just yet," He finally said to Allison.

* * *

><p>Boof had been home alone for awhile now. Melissa was having a night-shift and Scott was still with Allison. She had just taken a shower and dried her hair. She had been smiling non-stop since she kissed Stiles. That was literally the perfect end to the perfect date. Things were finally going amazing since she came back to Beacon Hills.<p>

Boof wiped the remaining steam off her bathroom mirror. Her hair was in it's natural state, so it was curly. She had no makeup on either. And she was still smiling. Looking at herself, she realized how much she looked like Scott and Melissa. Right now, she didn't really care.

Boof slipped on some ankle socks since her feet were getting cold. Right now she had on her pj's. A black cami and blue and black plaid boy shorts. It was about 10:45 now, she was actually getting tired and was about to go to bed.

Just as she was about to shut off the bathroom light, she heard something outside. She figured it was Scott coming home and didn't think much of it. Until she heard it again. And realized it wasn't a familiar noise...

She went to her window and slowly looked out. Nothing was there. She quickly went into Scott's room and checked his window. Still nothing, but she heard it again. This time it was a little louder, and sounded closer. Boof knew it wasn't Scott or their mom, they would of said something by now. She went downstairs just to see if an animal somehow got into the house. Walking slowly down the stairs, Boof's breathing became faster, along with her heat beat. She couldn't believe her night went from a cheesy teen romance to a cliche horror movie.

Boof walked into the kitchen. All the lights were off, the only light was coming from the moon shining through the back door. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just as Boof was about to back upstairs, she saw a shadow of a figure in the corner of the door.

Starting to get freaked out, she ran to her room and grabbed her phone off her bedside table. She couldn't call Melissa while she was at work, so she dialed Scott's number. He didn't answer.

"Damn it, Scott." Boof cried as she started dialing Stiles's number. He answered after two rings.

"Hey Boof, what is-" Stiles started to say, Boof didn't let him finish though.

"Stiles! I think someone's trying to break into my house!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down. Did you call Scott?"

"Yeah, he's with Allison and won't answer." She answered.

"Ok, don't worry I'll be there in a little bit." He tried calming her down.

"Ok." Boof said and the two hung up. Boof tried getting a handle on her nerves and relax, but then she heard something downstairs. It was a mix of footsteps, and growling. Confused, but mostly scared out of her skull, Boof ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

She sat on the ground, hugging her legs and repeating, "Oh god, help me...Stiles get here soon." She soon heard the footsteps getting closer. Knowing she was trapped, Boof's first instinct was to get out of the house. But she couldn't leave the room, in fear whatever was in the house would be in her room. Boof looked up at the window above the toilet. It was big enough for her to climb out of, she could step out on the porch's roof find a way down. It was her only choice.

Boof walked toward the window, and stood on the toilet to reach it. She slowly opened it, hoping not make noise. But just as she was about to climb out, there was a banging on her bathroom door. Boof was frozen in fear for a minute. When the banging started up again she quickly scrambled out of the window, the banging only getting louder

Boof stepped onto the roof, praying it could hold her up. She quickly but carefully looked for a post to climb down. She got closer to the side and leaned down once she found one. Just then, Boof felt something behind her. It sounded as if it was growling.

In fear, Boof screamed, her balance slipped...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
><em>Up All Night<em>

Stiles was in his jeep, driving as fast as he could to get to Scott and Boof's house. He knew he should call Scott first- for back-up in case there was something really was in the house- but he didn't feel like bothering him while he was with Allison. Besides he was so worried about Boof the thought slipped his mind until he was about halfway to their house. He really hoped Boof was ok...

* * *

><p>Boof was hanging on with both hands to the roof of the porch. She wanted to scream for help but didn't to. If whatever was in the house was still there, it might find her, then she'd really be trapped. Her arms were starting to get sore, now she was getting worried about falling. She tried pulling herself back onto the roof but it wasn't worth it.<p>

Boof looked down. If she had to, she could jump. If she landed the right way, she could be ok. But if she didn't she could break something like her leg, or worst her neck.

Around this time Stiles finally showed up at their house. Boof could hear his crappy jeep engine pull into the driveway, giving her a sigh of real-if. Stiles climbed out and ran to the door. He tried opening it but it was locked. "Boof! You in there?" He called.

"Stiles!" Boof sounded like she was outside. Stiles ran around o the back. He looked around, and saw her hanging from the freaking roof.

"Boof, how the hell did you get there?" Stiles asked.

"Can we talk about that later and find a way to get me down right now?" Boof cried. Stiles couldn't think of anything, except one thing.

"Boof you're gonna have to jump."

"Are you serious?" Boof said, not wanting to admit she had a fear of heights and falling.

"It's the only way, I'll catch you, you don't worry." Stiles told her. Boof thought about it for a second. It really was her only choice. And Stiles said he was gonna catch her, and right now she trusted him more than anybody.

Boof took a deep breath. "Ok." Stiles positioned under Boof so he could catch her in the best way possible and held out his arms.

"Ok ready? On the count of three..." Stiles said.

"Yeah,"

"One, two, three!" Stiles shouted. Boof let go as soon as he got to three. She let a little scream as her body started to fall, even though she was only in the air for about two seconds. Stiles was able to catch her, but as he did they both fell to the ground, Boof on top of Stiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stiles. You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Stiles. They started to get up, but then for a few moments, they just stared into each other's eyes. Wordless. All Stiles could think about was how lucky he was that Boof was ok. Boof could only think about was she lucky Stiles was here to save her. "You ok?" Stiles asked Boof once they snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Now I am."

* * *

><p>Scott came home about ten minutes later. He was very surprised and curious when he saw Stile's jeep in the driveway. He thought of a few reasons why he might still be there. One idea he wished he didn't thought of. 'No, it's only their first date. They wouldn't do <em>that<em>. Would they...' Scott quickly went into the house. He was able to breathe again when he saw Stiles and Boof were just sitting on the couch. Stiles had his arm around Boof. And Scott quickly noticed both of them looked pretty worried.

"What's going on?" He asked the two of them. Stiles patted Boof on the shoulder.

"Just tell him, Boof, it's ok." Scott didn't like the sound of that. Boof slowly got up and walked over to Scott.

"Scott-"

"You ok Boof?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just...I think something broke into the house earlier " Boof said, her voice shaking a little since she was still a little shook up. Scott was a little relived it wasn't what he thought it could be, but now a little worried of what may of happened.

"Like what?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea. At first I thought it was human but it almost seemed...animal-like."

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I heard it. It was _growling _Scott."

"Well what happened?"

"I tried getting out through an upstairs window and almost fell off the roof. Luckily Stiles came over and was able to catch me before I hurt myself."

"So you're ok?" Scott said having sincere concern in his voice.

"Physically, yes. But I'm scared and confused the hell out." Boof said honestly. AT this point Stiles pitched in to help.

"Scott, when he came back inside to look for whatever broke in, it was gone. There was no broken or open windows or anything, but the front door was unlocked and it wasn't before."

A million thoughts were running through Scott's head. He was still slowly getting over the fact that Boof could of been seriously hurt, but he could also feel anger and confusion rising up inside of him. Something obviously broke in and tried getting to Boof. And that something had a 90% chance of being a werewolf. He half believed it was Derek- since he had his eye on making Boof partof the pack for awhile-but he knew Derek wasn't that evil. Besides if it was Derek he would've went to Boof in human form and talked her into getting the Bite. And he couldn't go full wolf yet anyway. So who broke in?

After a few moment Boof spoke again.

"Scott, remember a few weeks back when that... thing jumped over Allison's car?"

"...Yes." Scott finally answered.

"I just have this feeling that whatever it was, could've been what broke in tonight."

Boof wasn't totally right, because what jumped on Allison's car was him. But in a way, she was right. And she was catching on to what really could be happening here.

"But Boof, you still don't know what that was."

"I _know_, but I just have this weird feeling. Like tonight when it came near me, I felt like...it wanted me."

"Boof, I think you're just scaring yourself now. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow, I promise." Scott said. Boof was about to argue, but seeing it wasn't worth it, she went over and said good night to Stiles and headed to the stairs. She turned back and stopped for a minute a few steps up.

"Are you gonna tell Mom or Stile's dad about this?"

"No, don't worry. Just go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute if you can't sleep." Scott told her and she went up the stairs. Stiles and Scott until they knew she was in her room with her door shut.

"Ok Scott, you've been avoiding telling her what's really going on forever now, and it's getting bad. Alright, she could've been hurt." Stiles said to Scott, his voice very stern. He never talked to Scott this way before. "I understand why you don't wanna tell her, but you have to alright? Cause her safety will be in danger no mater what."

"Stiles, calm down." Scott said stopping him. "I decided I'm going to explain everything to her, tomorrow."

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds then nodded his head in approval. "Alright good."

"I understand you just want her to be ok. Trust me, I do too." Scott told Stiles.

"I just, wanna protect. But I know I can't do it on my own. I need you, not just because you're her brother or a werewolf...cause you're my best friend." Said Stiles. The two were quiet for a minutes, before hugging. "I should go now. But seriously, thanks."

"No problem." Said Scott and Stiles headed to the door and left. Once Scott heard his jeep drove away her went upstairs to see if Boof had fallen asleep yet. He got to her bedroom door, and knocked softly. "Boof," He whispered. When he didn't get a response he slowly opened the door.

The window was open, and Boof wasn't there...

* * *

><p><strong>Another big cliff hanger I know I'm the meanest writer ever! But the next chapter is gonna be big so please hang in! I love you all, thanks for sticking with me for so long. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry_

_ Stiles headed to the door and left. Once Scott heard his jeep drove away he went upstairs to see if Boof had fallen asleep yet. He got to her bedroom door, and knocked softly. "Boof," He whispered. When he didn't get a response he slowly opened the door._

_The window was open, and Boof wasn't there..._

"Boof?" Scott said this time a little louder. He walked in and went into her bathroom just to see if she was there, she wasn't. Scott ran to the open window and stuck his head out. He looked around on the ground, she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Boof!" He yelled, praying for some sort of sign she was close by.

This was bad. Very bad. How could she disappear in less than two minutes? And more importantly, where did she go? At the thought of whatever was in the house earlier came back and had something to do with this, Scott rushed out of the house to go and find her.

* * *

><p>Boof had gone up to her room and laid down on her bed as soon as she went upstairs. She didn't even bother getting under the covers, she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. The whole time, she was trying to put together all the puzzle pieces and figure out what had been going on. Not only tonight, but ever since she had gotten back to Beacon Hills.<p>

What was in the house? And what did it want with her? Could it have been that Derek Hale guy from a few weeks ago? How was Scott involve with him? Did Scott have any idea what broke into the house tonight? Why was Scott so secretive now? Did Stiles know anything? What the hell was going on?

Out of tiredness, Boof shut her eyes. When she did, she heard a faint howl. It almost sounded like a wolf howl. She wasn't sure if it was outside or in the back of her mind. But as soon as it stopped, Boof opened her eyes, as if she was in a trance. One thing was for sure. Boof wasn't Boof anymore.

Slowly, she climbed out of bed walked toward her window, and just stared out it for a moment. There was another howl, as soon as it began she opened the window and climbed out. She walked on the roof, and actually jumped. She landed on her feet, perfectly fine. She then walked into the woods, towards the sound of the howl.

* * *

><p>Scott needed to find Boof before anything happened to her. As soon as he stepped outside, he sniffed the air, trying to find her scent. It was very faint, but it meant she was nearby. He had to try his best to track it so he could find her. He walked around the yard for a few minutes, sniffing. He finally realized that she was somewhere in the woods. 'Oh God this isn't good' He thought and ran in, hoping to find Boof before someone or something else did.<p>

* * *

><p>Boof, still in a trance state had walked far into the woods. All she had on was her socks, but she didn't realize she was stepping on rocks and sticks and dead leaves. The howling had stopped, but she still seemed to know where she was going. Suddenly, she stopped. Now she was just standing there, waiting. The growling noise from earlier on that night had started up, and was slowly getting closer to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott had been running through the woods, Boof's scent was getting stronger. He started slowing down when he knew he was getting closer to her. He finally stopped, sniffed and looked around. He finally saw her past some trees, just standing there. Her back was facing him.<p>

"Boof?" He called out. She gave no response. "Boof, come here." He said. Boof didn't move. Something obviously wasn't right. Scott walked over to her.

"Boof?" She still stood perfectly still. Scott looked at her face. She was emotionless. He began shaking her. "Boof, c'mon! Are you ok?" Still no response from her.

Just then, Scott began to hear the growling. He looked over, and saw a full alpha wolf with glowing red eyes. He was walking toward them. Boof got out of Scott's grip and started walking toward it.

"No!" Scott cried. Then without thinking about, Scott went into wolf-form. It was really the only way he could save Boof if he was against an alpha. He pushed Boof out of the way, making her fall to the ground. Scott then ran over to the alpha and began fighting it. They weren't very fairly match. Scott was still only a beta and this was a full alpha.

"Stay away from her! " Scott yelled at the wolf. All it did in response was growl at Scott.

As this was happening, Boof finally went back to normal. She rubbed her head where she hit it on the ground. She looked around, very confused. Last thing she remembered she was laying in bed. How did she get out into the woods? She looked up and saw the back of Scott, in front of them was a huge sketchy creature. It looked like a wolf. They were fighting, and Scott seemed to be losing.

Boof screamed. "Scott!" She cried. As she did, the creature stopped fighting Scott, and looked over at Boof. And suddenly, it just ran off. Scott didn't move.

Still in wolf form, Scott didn't want to turn around and have Boof seem him like this. He to let her know he was a werewolf, but not this way.

"Scott, Scott you ok?" Boof asked, sounding worried. Scott had no choice. He turned around, in wolf form. Boof just stared up at him in shock. All she could see on her brother was fangs, glowing yellow eyes and claws. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes got bigger. Scott looked down. Boof shook her head, disbelieving that this was really her brother.

She slowly stood back up, Scott looked at her. He could see a tear forming in her eye. Scott inched closer to her, and reached his hand out to her, but as he did Boof turn around and ran.

"Boof wait!" Scott called and began chasing after her. Boof didn't really know where she was going, but she finally made it back to their backyard. She stopped to catch her breath in between sobs. he didn't even know rally why she was crying. Maybe because seeing her brother that way, scraed her. She didn't even really know what he was, but whatever it was, he wasn't the same Scott she thought she knew. Bof knew there was a lot Scott kept from her, but she never thought it would be something like this. Itwas too unreal.

"Boof?" She heard behind her. It was Scott's voice, but she was still too scared to turn around and look at him. "Boof, please, look at me." Scott begged. She finally slowly turned around. Scott was back to normal now, but she was still freighted to get close to him. "Boof, I can explain everything," Scott started.

"Scott, I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Boof stopped him, her voice shaky.

"But there are a lot of things you should know." Scott said to her, trying to stay calm and not freak her out more than she already was.

"Well I'm still trying to process whatever the hell I just saw. I don't wanna talk about it right now, ok?" Boof said, now sounding like she was on the verge of tears again. Scott sighed.

"Alright, but promise me we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Boof said an slowly walked back into the house. Scott went in a few minutes. He stood outside a few minutes, kinda disappointed in himself. He finally wanted to let Boof he was a werewolf, but he never wanted her to find out like this. It was all wrong, it scared her. Why couldn't things work out the right way for once?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was pretty big. How do you think Scott's gonna explain what's been going on to Boof? And how do you think she's gonna take it? Hope everyone like this pretty big chapter. Next one will be up soon. Love you guys! :D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_"You Couldn't Choose Where His Road Would Lead,"_

Boof went straight to bed, but she didn't get much sleep. She kept having nightmares about the break-in and what happened in the woods. Each time, the wolf-monster and Scott looked more horrifying than before.

Scott stayed up a little later than Boof did, sitting on the couch going over the whole night in his head trying to see where it all went wrong? How did a good evening spent with Allison end with Boof finding out about him in a terrifying way? Scott didn't go to bed until Melissa got home from work and told him to.

He had an unsatisfying, dreamless sleep. When he woke up he wasn't really tired or awake, he wasn't really anything. It was late in the morning, Melissa was probably still asleep and would get up later for her afternoon shift. Depending on late it was Boof might be up. Scott rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs. He found Boof sitting at the kitchen table, she was clutching a stuffed green monkey Scott didn't know she had and was staring down at a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Scott asked. Boof stared up at him.

"Since now, I didn't get much sleep last night." Boof muttered. Scott nodded and sat down across from her.

"Where'd you get that monkey?"

"Stiles won it for me last night." She answered. She took a sip of her coffee, Scott could tell by the look on her face she didn't really like it. There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"We should talk about last night." Scott finally said.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." Said Boof without looking at Scott.

"You're never going to feel like talking about it, we might as well get it out of the way." Scott said to her. Boof thought about it for a few minutes then finally nodded. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters, what the hell happened?" Boof asked. Scott wasn't sure how he was gonna explain this to her.

"Well, whatever broke into the house tried attacking you in the woods last night-"

"I don't even remember going into the woods." Boof cut him off.

"I know, I think it somehow lured you there. Anyway, I noticed you were gone so I went out to look for you. Found you, you were in some sort of trance, it went after you, I tried fighting it off and that's when you came to."

"Well what was it?"

Scott took a deep breath before answering. "It was an alpha." Boof stared at him puzzled.

"An alpha?"

"Like as in an alpha of a wolf pack."

Boof just looked at him as she tried processing it all. "So...it was a, a werewolf?"

"Yeah pretty much." Scott said. What else was there to say? Boof stood up from her chair.

"Scott that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Boof yelled.

"That wasn't an excuse, it's the truth." Scott said trying to stay calm.

"Oh really? A werewolf? You could have came up with something more believable like a bear or a screwed-up dog."

"I'm not making this up, Boof. You saw it yourself."

"Well maybe I was hallucinating." Boof began to turn around. "All I know is that werewolves are just make-believe and my brother is a compulsive liar."

"Oh really?" Scott asked. Boof turned back around to face Scott. He was again in wolf-mode, the same way he looked last night. Boof's mouth began to gape, for a few moments she couldn't take her eyes off Scott. What was this? Some kind of stupid prank?

"Mom!" Boof began to yell, but Scott ran over and covered her mouth before she could even finish. Boof's body went stiff, as she saw her brother's claws right on her mouth. They slowly went away, and as Boof looked up at Scott he was back to normal. He took his hand off her mouth, but then both hands on her shoulders.

"You cannot tell Mom about this alright?" Scott told her sternly but quietly.

"What happened to you?" Boof asked, sounding a little scared. Scott took a deep breath before explaining.

"I'm not making this up, ok? I was bit by a werewolf a few months near the beginning of the school year. It was Peter Hale, Derek Hale's uncle. That's how I'm involved with Derek. Peter was killing people in revenge of his house being burned down, but Derek killed him. Me and Derek were betas and Peter was the alpha, but when Derek killed him, he became the alpha.

"I've been a werewolf for a few months now, I didn't wanna be, but there's nothing I can do about it. The only people who know are Derek, Jackson whose also a wolf now, the few other people in the pack, Stiles and Allison, who happens to come from a family of werewolf hunters."

Boof stared at Scott for the longest time after he finished explaining. She wanted to not believe him, it just sounded too fake. But she could tell he was telling the truth. She need to say something to him. Anything.

"Stiles knows?"

"I figured you'd say that. Yes, but don't get mad at him for not telling you."

"I won't, I get it. So, that alpha in the woods the other night, that was Derek?"

"I don't think so. He said only few alphas can go full wolf. Peter could, but Derek can't"

"So...who was that?"

"I honestly don't know. It could be a new alpha that wondered in from somewhere else. I'm gonna talk to Derek about it." Scott answered after a few minutes. Boof didn't say anything. She sat back down in her chair. She didn't look at Scott, she just stared off into space. "Boof, you alright?"

"Am I suppose to be? I just found out that not only are werewolves real, but my brother is one."

"I know, I know. But once it sinks in, it'll be ok." Scott tried reassuring her. She finally looked back up at him.

"No it won't be Scott. I mean yeah you don't have to keep anything from me anymore, but still. I'm always gonna be worried about you now."

"You don't have to worry, Boof. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, from what I saw last night you were doing a pretty good job."

"That won't happen again I promise. I'm gonna talk to Derek about it."

"What? Just cause Derek's the so called alpha he has all the answers?"

"Well he knows a lot more than I do." Said Scott. Boof sighed and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Look, Boof. I get what you're going through, Allison went through it, Stiles, well not really. But it shouldn't change how you see me. I'm still Scott, your brother, I still love you."

Boof was silent for a few minutes, but then she finally looked up at Scott with a little girl worried look on her face. She said honestly "I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

Scott grabbed Boof and hugged her, she hugged back tightly.

"Nothing too bad has happened to me yet. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to me," He said sincerely then paused. "And I won't let anything happen to you either. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's still gonna take Boof awhile to let it sink in that Scott's a werewolf, and now that she knows, more drama will be coming up. Now that winter break is here I'll try updating again soon. Happy Holidays guys, thanks for reading!:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
><em>"Who Are You Really?"<em>

Later on that day, Scott had met up with Derek. Derek walked out of his house, where they agreed to meet up. He had his hand in his leather jacket's pocket while Scott stood a a few feet away. It was silent for a few minutes. "Well?" Derek asked.

"She knows." Scott said to him. Scott didn't have to say who it was, Derek knew it was Boof.

"I figured." Said Derek without much emotion.

"Well that's not the problem, it's how she found out." Scott continued. Derek looked confused.

"What?"

"Something broke into our house last night, I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf. It tried attacking Boof, then later it lured her into the woods and she doesn't even remember." Scott explained. Derek started to look concerned.

"This is not good." He said after being silent for a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"It sounds like an alpha without a pack. And for whatever reason it saw Boof and wants her." Derek said. As soon as Scott heard the alpha wanted Boof part of his pack his stomach dropped. He didn't even want her apart of Derek's pack, let alone some random's alpha's.

"Well what can we do?"

"I'm not sure yet, because that's not the biggest problem. This doesn't happen much, I've actually never seen it before. But Boof already has a connection somehow with this alpha."

Scott was confused. "What? How?"

"Think about it Scott. She only moved back to Beacon Hills a few months ago. Someone from her old town must be a werewolf."

"Well do you have any idea who?"

Derek shook his head. "No, it's an alpha. But it's also a lone wolf, an omega. It doesn't happen often, but it's already powerful enough it doesn't need a pack. Was it fully transformed?" Derek asked, and Scott nodded. "Then if he does give Boof the Bite and has her join the pack, it won't be good."

"What'll happen?" Scott asked. Derek was quiet for a minute.

"I'm not so sure, I've never seen this happen before, just heard Peter talk about it once before. The best thing you can do now is keep an eye on Boof. Don't leave her alone for too long. And talk to her about what happened in her old town. Maybe there's a connection somewhere. A teacher from her old school or something like that."

"So what should I do?" Scott asked.

"Just talk to her, maybe she might get an idea of who it may be after awhile. And keep an eye on her too. I know you wanna protect her, and I know I tell you all the time you can't always do that, but you can try your hardest."

Scott could hear some emotion in Derek's voice when he talked about protecting Boof. He knew Derek was thinking about Laura, and how he wished there was a way he could have protected her somehow so she could still be here. Scott stood there quiet for a few moments then finally said, "Thanks, Derek."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>While Scott was talking to Derek, Boof went over to Stiles's house. After what happened Scott didn't want her to be alone, and she didn't wanna be either. Boof opened the door almost right after he knocked.<p>

"Hey." Stiles greeted.

"Hey." Boof said quietly. "You can come in." She said after a minute, Stiles did and the two walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So Scott told you everything, huh?" Stiles finally said. Boof nodded. Stiles put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's gonna be o. He's made this far, mostly because of me." Said Stiles trying to lighten the mood. Boof was so emotionless she didn't even crack a smile.

"It's not so much that I'm worried about." She admitted.

"Well what are you worried about?" Stiles asked her. Boof let out a deep sigh.

"That...werewolf or monster or whatever that came here last night. I don't why, but I almost felt like, it wanted me or something. I don't know why I felt that way but it was scary. I don't want it coming after me and attacking me or worse." She let out, Stiles could hear and feel the fear in her voice. It was quiet for another moment, but then Stiles wrapped his arm completely around Boof. She nestled up against his chest.

"I know you're scared, you have every right to be. This supernatural stuff is some freaky shit. But I promise you, nothing is gonna hurt you. You have Scott, who cares about you so much and wants to keep you safe. And you have me. I know I'm not some strong werewolf or an abominable snowman or whatever but I promise you I'm right here, and I won't let anything hurt you." He told her. When he finished, Boof just looked up at him, then kissed him. It took Stiles a second to realize what was happening and kiss her back.

"Thanks, Stiles. That really does mean a lot to me." She told him.

"Well you mean a lot to me." He said. Boof once again laid her head on his chest, as she did he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The two then sat there like that for the longest time, not saying anything, just being thankful for one another's company. During that time, Boof felt more safe than she ever had in the past couple of months. She was with a guy who meant everything to her, and she knew he was honest when he said he wouldn't let anything hurt her. For a moment, everything was forgotten and peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>It should be illegal how long I take to update. Hope you guys liked this chapter though. Let me know if you want more StilesxBoof or drama with the unknown alpha :) <strong>


End file.
